


Colour Me Yours

by hailynx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Background Relationships, Bisexual Character, Character-centric, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, OT3, Omake, Orphanage, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Profanity, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Soulmates, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Heh,” Mikoto chuckles, clearly proud of himself, “Red is a good look on you, Izumo.”</p><p>Izumo blushes harder. It sounds like Mikoto is saying <i>mine</i>—<i>ours</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own K Project.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

There is rarely anything interesting that comes into Izumo’s line of sight. From the moment that Izumo was able to distinguish what it was that he was seeing, most things were boring and dull. His mother had provided him with her knowledge, but it changes nothing because Izumo cannot see the world in the same way that she did. As much as he appreciates her teachings, Izumo remains indifferent towards the colours that he cannot see—cannot understand.

 

However, the moment that Izumo sees them, he knows that something is odd. The way they light up the path to his bar is alarming. Izumo has never experienced such a thing before and he knows to be wary of the unknown. Izumo has half a heartbeat of regret for opening the window to let the smoke out but it’s too late to do anything about it. Izumo has been avoiding them lately but it seems like this is the last straw. Still, Izumo decides to think about it positively because at least this way, he is able to keep a distance.

 

Years of work with people from different walks of life have given Izumo enough experience to know at first glance what kind of people they may be. They don’t look particularly dangerous but they have been wandering the streets of Shizume City with great freedom and that says something. The instinct coils in Izumo’s stomach, burning hot and informative of danger. It feels a lot like fire, which Izumo has always been told is a dangerous _red_ , but he cannot even spot the colour if he was told that it was there. It’s clearly a sign to stay away but the bar is Izumo’s territory. Izumo has no intentions of stepping down for anyone. Despite his hostility, the situation is without a doubt, amusing. Izumo cannot deny that these two can be his new entertainment.

 

The lanky one of the two has been back many times but just to stand outside and look at the bar. Izumo has no intentions of handing the bar over, but he is curious about the lingering gaze. They’re new faces in town and while the lanky one looks like he couldn’t harm a fly, the other one who accompanies him is a completely different story. Everything about the latter screams power and dominance. At the moment, it is something that’s still simmering underneath the surface, like a dormant volcano, which also happens to be red. Occasionally, Izumo will stare at the latter and feel a strong urge to tame him.

 

The more Izumo looks, the more he can feel the danger rumbling at his feet. One feels like _yellow_ and _orange_ which Izumo associates with sour citruses while the other is red like dangerous lava. It’s an odd match, but Izumo has been told that these three colours are also colours that go into a fire, providing unconditional warmth. It tugs at his curiosity and Izumo doesn’t manage to pull away quick enough. As soon as the smaller one spots him, he waves with a bright smile, one that Izumo thinks can definitely rival the sun, yellowy bright and radiant, like he has often been taught. Caught watching, there isn’t much of a choice but to be polite. Despite his rebellious appearance (as coined by the lovely Seri-chan), Izumo holds most of his mother’s teaching close to heart. Izumo pushes the window up fully and pops his head outside, flashing a grin.

 

“I haven’t seen ya ‘round before,” Izumo smiles and his tone is polite but the words should convey the message that he has got his eyes on them. “Ya both new in town?”

 

“We just moved here!” He waves generously, with his whole body wobbling like one of those promotional air balloons they hang down town for games and anime. Izumo bites down on his lips to keep from chuckling. “I’m Totsuka Tatara.”

 

Izumo nods in acknowledgement. A name to the pretty face, that’s a good start. Now Izumo will be able to separate the two of them properly in his thoughts.

 

“Kusanagi Izumo,” Izumo replies with a little amused rhythm in his tone.

 

“Kusanagi-san then,” Totsuka beams, still waving generously as if he actually _means_ everything that he says. That makes him feel rather transparent. But Izumo wonders how that’s possible because while Totsuka looks friendly there is also an odd and mysterious air about him. “It’s lovely to finally meet you.”

 

Suddenly, Izumo is glad for the distance that stands between them during this first meeting. A proper glance at Totsuka’s gestures tells Izumo that Totsuka might be _both_ the overly friendly and clingy type. Izumo is weak to things that are cute so he feels safer up on the second floor of his bar. Now that Izumo is conversing with them, they look friendly enough, especially Totsuka, who looks so happy all the time. They have been giving him odd vibes and unlike all of his other encounters with strangers, they are the only ones that have conjured up any outdated knowledge of colours Izumo’s mother had passed on to him. So Izumo feels the need to keep a distance. It’s okay with Izumo if his world remains bland and dull— _black_ and _white_.

 

Although nice people are called so for a reason, Izumo also fears the fact that they might be too close for comfort. It’s feels like if Izumo is too close, he will be affected by Totsuka’s gentle demeanour only to be eaten by his companion’s wrath. That’s certainly not what Izumo wants. However, the other man has a slightly hazed look about him as he blinks slowly to snap into the conversation. He lifts his gaze and his eyes pierce right through Izumo as he speaks. This one is scary and on a whole other level. Why are the two of them friends? No, _how_?

 

“Izumo?” The stranger asks and his voice rumbles, causing the core of Izumo’s heart to crack under pressure. Izumo swallows his fear and grounds his feet so that he does not take any steps back. “ _Kansai-ben_?”

 

“Yeah?” Izumo clears his throat as if he is trying to play off how offensive the question is, “And you are?”

 

The other one still unnamed but with a huge presence meets Izumo’s gaze again with a firm stare. It doesn’t look like he wants to answer but Totsuka nudges at him until he gives in. It’s quite the sight to see and Izumo’s lips curl in amusement. Totsuka only has to wiggle a little bit and he has everything under his control. With just a little bit of pushing, everything rough about the stranger softens and he’s no longer like lava. He knocks back at Totsuka, but it’s gentle. He takes a step forward and looks up to take a closer study of Izumo. As he parts his lips, his voice is so deep it sends a chill down Izumo’s spine.

 

“Suoh Mikoto.”

 

“So,” Izumo grins and slips the cigarette between his lips, sucks deep. The new mix of chemicals burns his lungs and the pain sets him back on track. Izumo will keep up his well practiced pretence. Two can play at this game. “It’ll be Mikoto and Tatara.”

 

 

 

 

 

The choice to go on first name basis is a mistake. Izumo doesn’t irritate anyone but himself. Mikoto doesn’t really care what it is that he is called but Tatara beams every time he is referred to by his given name. Maybe it is a part of their plan but Izumo is the one that had unintentionally closed the distance between them by the way that he addresses them. It’s the one thing that Izumo wishes he can retract but Tatara has no intentions of letting it go. In the same way, Tatara holds on and weaves his way into Izumo’s life, dragging Mikoto along just because he can. Reflecting on it, the moment that Izumo let them in, that was the end. Now, Izumo doesn’t even stand a chance.

 

It’s been that way for more than half a year now. Izumo has tried to keep their meetings to a minimal but their seventh meeting comes along like it has always meant to be. Tatara handles every meeting with ease—almost like it’s planned. The second and the third had been much like the first. Izumo greets them from the second floor of his bar and Tatara waves as energetically as he had the first time. The distance is great and Izumo is led to believe that closing the distance won’t matter. But then Izumo starts meet them outside of the bar and realises that the conversations which they held two floors apart had been purposefully made to break down Izumo’s barriers.

 

Twice Izumo runs into them outside, once after a job and another, after his visit to Anna. It had been fun, particularly for Tatara. Tatara follows Izumo around like a baby chick, sticking close because _King doesn’t know anything about shopping_. Apparently, Izumo is the perfect person to go shopping with. Tatara makes Izumo an expert that knows what’s good for a bargain and suddenly, he becomes someone that Tatara can learn from. It’s kind of cute how Tatara follows closely and nods at the things Izumo says. Then there’s Mikoto who’s equally cute as he stumbles a few steps behind, trying to listen in because _Tatara doesn’t know anything either_.

 

They have dinner together once and Izumo manages to make that happen in a restaurant rather than his bar. They’re the most fun at dinner because they banter one-sidedly—Tatara speaks, Mikoto hums—but somehow, they manage to make the table cosy with their presence. Izumo finds amusement in it and ends up laughing the whole night. Tatara is fun to be around and Mikoto is amusing to watch and together, they are endearing. Izumo knows his own weaknesses so he hopes to end his feelings of adoration for them at friendship, but his wishes are stubborn and they choose to remain wishes.

 

Upon that parting, Izumo tries to avoid any further interactions but it’s impossible to stay away. Tatara is surprisingly good at showing up wherever Izumo is. Tatara is also insistent on staying and being friends. Long term avoidance is impossible in a small place like Shizume City. So the seventh meeting is troublesome to say the least. Izumo has melting red bean paste in hands as he heads back to the bar while Tatara insists on invading his space and expanding their friendship even further. Izumo looks at the red bean paste, frowns at how it’s melting and sighs, giving in. He doesn’t have the energy or the willpower to reject them today.

 

Izumo hopes that the walk back will be peaceful but it doesn’t seem like the word exists in Tatara’s dictionary. Tatara jumps around like an overexcited puppy and Izumo just smiles wryly. Izumo doesn’t think that Tatara will invade his personal space so soon but he _does_ like he’s out to test Izumo’s end of the water. Tatara walks closely and Izumo continues to edge away to no avail. However, Izumo doesn’t have to say anything because Tatara knows exactly when to pull away.

 

“Hehe,” Tatara chuckles as he reaches for Izumo’s glasses and peels him off. He turns back to Mikoto and grins. “His eyes are brown like mine, King!”

 

Izumo clicks his tongue with mild annoyance. He catches Mikoto looking over, but he makes sure that Mikoto misses the sight. With swift fingers, Izumo steals his _purple_ shaded glasses back and preps them neatly back onto his nose. Tatara is friendly. Tatara is easy to get along with but sometimes it goes overboard. Izumo knows that Tatara means no harm so there aren’t any violent outbursts on his part—not that it’s possible with an imposing bodyguard like Mikoto on watch. Izumo does however, wait for an apology that disappears as quickly as it comes. Tatara is also good at changing the topic.

 

“Is your hair naturally _blond_?” Tatara asks, still smiling like happy sunflowers in face of the sun. He is facing Izumo as he speaks—walking backwards because he knows the path to the bar off by heart now. Izumo doesn’t know whether or not he should be pleased about it. “It looks really soft!”

 

Izumo’s steps slow. Izumo doesn’t know much about himself in terms of colours but now he is noticing the texture of his hair too. He reaches up and touches his hair tentatively and notes that yeah, the strands _are_ soft. Izumo doesn’t remember if any of his previous dates have mentioned it but he hadn’t noticed before. It’s not something of importance to him personally, but the compliment every now and then is nice. It reminds him a lot of the things that his mother had often said to make him aware of his identity. But what colour is _blond_ anyway?

 

“Yeah…” Izumo nods absently, “Sure.”

 

“May I…?”

 

Tatara looks at him, holding great hope because he probably thinks that everyone is as nice as he is. Izumo wonders why Mikoto hasn’t taught Tatara more about the harsh world that they live in. But on second thoughts, Izumo realises that Mikoto doesn’t need to because Mikoto will protect Tatara if he ever needs it. Tatara’s eyes seem to shine brightly and it’s a cause for concern that Izumo seems to know exactly what it is that he wants. Izumo takes a careful and tentative step backwards so that he doesn’t disrupt the balance that they’ve found and makes his rejection as light as possible. Because he already likes Tatara too much, Izumo feels like he shouldn’t be touching Tatara at all. Luckily, Tatara seems to pick it up because he smiles and returns to Mikoto’s side.

 

“Next time then, maybe,” Tatara announces and it’s concerning because he sounds sure of the chances. “How about a tour of the bar Kusanagi-san? We’ve known each other for so long and you still haven’t let us in!”

 

Izumo looks back at the door of his bar and thinks _no_ , but also knows that Tatara won’t take that for an answer. If Tatara has managed to weave his way this far into Izumo’s life, he’ll manage the bar in no time. So before he allows Tatara to win over him, Izumo decides to make the choice himself. Deep down, Izumo knows that he’s just giving into the sweet boy but all be damned if he’s going to admit it. Izumo hates himself for it, but he goes along because okay, Tatara’s pretty cute and there’s no doubt that Mikoto is good looking. They both have faces and pouts that makes it hard for Izumo to say no to.

 

“Next time,” Izumo sighs and waves them away. He’s not unlocking that door until they’re out of sight. He has a feeling Tatara will sneak in at any given chance and Mikoto will follow because he doesn’t quite trust Izumo yet. “Let me clean up a bit, won’tcha?”

 

Tatara extends his pinkie finger, asking for a promise and Izumo hesitates. Tatara won’t take no for an answer. In this friendship, Tatara has given quite a lot. Tatara is the one to that has been taking the extra steps to make this relationship easier for Izumo. Izumo actually feels pretty bad when he thinks about it that way because friendship and all other relations alike are meant to be equal. Tatara keeps his finger extended and his smile ever bright, waiting. Izumo grips onto the plastic bag and bites down on his lip nervously. Objectively, from hearing a number of Tatara and Mikoto’s conversations, Izumo knows that there’s no way that Tatara or Mikoto will taint him with colours but Izumo still fears this brief contact.

 

“Are ya a kid?” Izumo says finally, still trying to avoid it. _He’s_ the kid, damn it. Knowing it doesn’t make Izumo feel any better. “Ch’.”

 

Mikoto who stands behind Tatara looks up and his eyes are still as piercing as always. Izumo looks and then pulls away, feeling like he has been seen through. Eventually, Izumo lifts his hands, readying himself for the contact. Tatara continues to smile, waiting for Izumo to reciprocate before locking their fingers together, like he’s sealing their fates and ensuring that it stays intertwined. Izumo holds onto his breath for the longest time, waiting until Tatara is happy to let him go.

 

“It’s a promise!” Tatara exclaims and links his arm with Mikoto. “We won’t let you get away with it next time!”

 

Izumo heaves a sigh of relief as they leave. Nothing has to change. Izumo can live with that.

 

 

 

 

 

The next time that Izumo sees Mikoto and Tatara on the streets, he ducks around the nearest corner to avoid them. They are standing idly on the streets, as if waiting in ambush for Izumo to come around. Izumo had promised that he will let them see the bar next time but he’s not ready to show it to them yet. Besides that, he has an important appointment with Anna to get to and it’s an inappropriate time to include them. Izumo has been trying very hard for a couple of months now to win her over. This is an important task that Izumo has been left with and he cannot mess it up.

 

To be safe, Izumo doesn’t return to the main roads. Instead, he glides through the small alleyways to find his way back to Ashinaka Orphanage located near Ashinaka High School. Before he enters, Izumo puts out his smoke and then proceeds through the sign in and waits until Anna agrees to see him. Once Izumo gets the okay, he is sent to one of the waiting rooms while another staff brings Anna around. Izumo knows exactly when it is Anna at the door. She always pushes it ajar slightly so that she can look inside and confirm that it is Izumo before she steps in. Izumo flashes a smile and waves lightly, waiting for her to get into her seat.

 

“Hi, Anna,” Izumo says with a grin. “How are ya?”

 

Anna nods, looking at the puzzle box Izumo has laid on the table. Anna is a little bit peculiar, in that she only sees red. Anna is also a bit special, because Izumo only ever dresses up for her. The puzzle box before her is purposefully red. Looking at it makes Izumo’s brain tick. Mikoto might be a better bait. Gently, Izumo pushes the box over the table for Anna to take.

 

“This is a gift for ya Anna,” Izumo states with a soft smile. “You’re probably done with the last puzzle right?”

 

Again, Anna nods silently as she runs her hand over the box. Izumo watches for a moment before telling her that she may open it. At that, Anna looks up, waiting for Izumo to confirm his permission again before she tears through the plastic wrapping. As Anna examines her new puzzle, Izumo tries his hand at something a little different. Izumo has always tried to educate Anna to life outside to see if it will interest her, but none of it has really been effective. So this time, Izumo introduces his new friends because they fall within her interests.

 

“Red?” Anna perks up with interest and Izumo thanks the heavens above for Mikoto.

 

Izumo nods. “He reminds me of fire.”

 

“Red…” Anna’s eyes sparkle, “I want to see it too.”

 

Izumo smiles but doesn’t push any more information on Anna. Izumo feels that he only needs to feed her some information. Anna will have to seek out the rest by herself. Izumo has been trying for weeks, but Anna hasn’t agreed to an adoption. However, Izumo has to keep trying because Honami-sensei’s final wish is absolute.

 

“One day,” Izumo promises. “I’ll show you.”

 

For the remaining time that they have, Anna is a little distracted by the thoughts of Mikoto. Izumo can tell because she hardly touches the puzzle. Izumo is happy to sit in silence with her but it feels like he hasn’t accomplished much when the staff come and tells Izumo that it’s time for the children to eat. Anna seems to frown but she doesn’t say anything as she packs up her puzzle pieces and holds the box close to her chest.

 

“Do you want me to take you outside next time?” Izumo asks before they have to part.

 

“No,” Anna says flatly.

 

“Alright,” Izumo acknowledges her choice. “I’ll come see you again.”

 

Anna nods in agreement and then steps a little closer to Izumo to hug him. Izumo returns the gesture, patting her back gently. This is the first time that Anna has given him a hug goodbye. Izumo might actually be making some progress by using Mikoto over the puzzles.

 

“Izumo,” Anna blinks up at him. “Ask me again next time.”

 

Izumo ruffles her hair with a smile, “’kay.”

 

 

 

 

 

As far as avoidance goes, Izumo loses the game after a few rounds. Instead of lying in ambush, Tatara and Mikoto decide on a pre-empted attack. They make a visit to the bar because they know exactly what Izumo is up to. Izumo cannot win against Tatara’s smile. His heart is always flipping in his chest and rather than let it show, Izumo smiles back and invites them inside with the excuse of work on his tongue. They don’t make any arguments and Izumo can only assume that they are content to finally see the bar.

 

The bar isn’t in as much of a mess that Izumo had claimed it to be. He only said it to lower their expectations. Still, Tatara doesn’t seem to care about any of that. He is full of energy as he tugs at Izumo’s sleeve, asking for a personal assistant to show him everything that there is to see. There isn’t much because it’s a regular bar but nothing Izumo says can diminish Tatara’s excitement. Mikoto on the other hand, plants his ass down on one of the couch and closes his eyes the moment that he’s allowed inside. Izumo keeps a gaze on him for a long while but Mikoto continues staying seated. Tatara snorts, stating that this is normal for Mikoto and tugs at Izumo’s sleeve to move him along.

 

“’m not gonna show Mikoto ‘round separately,” Izumo warns.

 

Even with the additional warning, Mikoto makes no effort to move from the couch. Izumo doesn’t really mind so long as Mikoto doesn’t do anything damaging to his bar. Izumo does, however, feel the need to warn them both in advance because he has no intentions of letting them set the pace. If Izumo is the one setting the rules, it will be easier for him to enforce it.

 

“I’ll do it,” Tatara laughs, completely ignoring Izumo’s underlying intention. “I have really good memory!”

 

Izumo stares at Tatara’s back for a moment and then shrugs as he shows Tatara around the bottom floor. Izumo only has the bar, the restrooms and the kitchen where he’ll prepare some bar snacks if necessary. The bar is spacey but there isn’t much to show off. There’s a counter where Izumo serves and the liquor bottles are lined up on the shelves, as they should be. There are a few couches lying around for those looking for comfortable seating but that’s it. Plain and simple. It’s a bar. People come for the drinks, not so much the interior.

 

“Woah,” Tatara comments offhandedly, “The colours in here are such a mismatch.”

 

Izumo brows twitch. Even if people aren’t really going to be paying attention to interior, the comment gets on his nerves. Izumo is working around it to get the colours fixed it but he doesn’t actually know _how_ have a taste in colours. It’s such a difficult thing to comprehend, with only knowledge and no actual experience of colours. Izumo is already conscious of it but Tatara can’t stop scrunching his nose together and that makes Izumo curious about his opinion on any possible changes.

 

“Do ya have any suggestions then?” Izumo replies, conversationally.

 

Something tells Izumo that Tatara is trying to rope him into some trouble. Izumo can’t actually take them into consideration and he probably won’t. Tatara takes the opportunity and points into all of the corners of the bar, making his suggestion. Tatara begins with a bright tone and speaks mostly of decors, things to place here and there to lighten everything up. Items and decors are easy. That, Izumo can consider wholeheartedly so he nods along tentatively.

 

“But the colours Kusanagi-san!” Tatara bemoans and Izumo gives up.

 

“Go ahead,” Izumo replies absentmindedly.

 

“Orange,” Tatara states and Izumo immediately thinks of Tatara’s smile, “You need some really warm, neon orange in here Kusanagi-san.”

 

What is the difference between _orange_ and _neon orange_? It doesn’t sound right but what does Izumo know? His mother has often told him that _yes, orange is warm, it’s a part of fire_ and that’s how Izumo understands it. Fires are definitely warm. When Izumo was a child, he often sat near the bonfires at the festivals. Izumo knows that first hand. He can trust that knowledge so he hums in acknowledgement. It makes Tatara smile and suddenly, the space in the bar is kind of bright again.

 

“And _blue_ ,” Tatara beings and Izumo thinks of an ocean that he doesn’t really know. “A cool, deep and rich royal blue Kusanagi-san.”

 

“Okay,” Izumo nods and decides that it’s time to move on because he really doesn’t get it. “I’ve got it. Thanks for yer input, Tatara.”

 

Tatara smiles even brighter and Izumo shrinks a little into himself. He doesn’t know how Tatara seems to make everything bright, but Izumo is wary of the effects. Both Mikoto and Tatara are dangerous like that. They are beings that Izumo cannot understand and it’s kind of scary to think about. They take Izumo back to an old place, where it is all warm and cosy in his mother’s embrace, but also back to where her words were cold like ice. Izumo feels like he’s back in his childhood, trying to learn his mother’s words without any certainty that he will ever know them.

 

“That’s it,” Izumo continues, “I’ve got nothin’ else—”

 

Tatara stops at the door that leads upstairs and stares it at for a long while. Izumo doesn’t make a move so he reaches for the knob and attempts to turn it. It clicks with a lock. “What about this door…?”

 

“Upstairs,” Izumo supplies but pockets the keys. “It’s not a part of the bar.”

 

Tatara pouts but this time, Izumo refuses to succumb to it. Despite the short duration that they’ve known each other, Izumo feels that he is doing enough to give back to them. Tatara is probably doing more, but it seems to be his nature so Izumo worries mostly for himself and his heart. Plus, the second floor is personal territory. There’s only a bedroom, a guest room and the bathroom upstairs. There is nothing impressive to be seen.

 

When they get back to the heart of the bar, Tatara takes his time to admire the countless bottles of alcohol on display. Mikoto is nodding off on the couch but he’s not quite there yet. Tatara requests a drink and Izumo asks for their identification pass. When neither Mikoto nor Tatara offer the cards, it’s clear that they don’t meet the age requirements. That means that they shouldn’t even be in the bar but Izumo is not yet in business so it doesn’t matter much. (However, if Izumo had known that they were still underage earlier, he could have denied them entry.)

 

“I’ll make you a mocktail,” Izumo sighs but his actions are polite because they are his guests. “Are yer both ‘kay with somethin’ sweet?”

 

Remembering all of his mother’s words, Izumo knows that he can’t just serve his guests water when there are a range of drinks sitting on the shelves behind the counter. Tatara looks around and then grins happily. He’s got an adventurous look about him and Izumo wonders how much Tatara likes to test waters. Izumo doesn’t even need a verbal consent from Tatara because he sprints over to sit at one of the chairs by the bar.

 

Izumo just nods, like he’s given them a choice. Mocktails don’t have any alcohol in them but it’s the safest choice given that Izumo doesn’t know much about them. Izumo doesn’t know what their drunken behaviour is like and if they’re underage then Seri-chan will kill him on spot. Mocktails are all kind of sweet in some way so it should be enjoyable for both of them. Izumo goes over to the juice cartons in the nearby fridge and starts to take them apart only to mix them all together in the end. Instead of the colours in the drink, the labels are precise and clear and that’s where Izumo keeps his eyes as he mixes.

 

“Here,” Izumo says, sliding the tall glasses across the counter. “And you, Mikoto.”

 

While Izumo stores the items back into the fridge, Tatara makes comments on the drinks, pressing his fingers against the chilly glass, fascinated by how the drink came to be. Mikoto nods along with every word that comes out of Tatara’s mouth. It’s all vivid description of colours that are swirled within the cup. From the corner of his eyes, Izumo can see the unbreakable fondness between the two of them and feels relief. His temporary feelings, which he won’t act on, will not interfere. They can be friends, if Tatara and Mikoto are set on staying in Shizume City, but a distant friendship is Izumo’s limit.

 

Izumo is a proud bartender behind the counter as he informs Tatara and Mikoto of the ingredients that have gone into their cups. It’s a trained habit. Tatara’s reaction is as expected and so is Mikoto’s. They’re very different but somehow they fit. Izumo beckons for them to come forward so that he can show them something and they do so obediently. Everything happens a little too quickly and Izumo is not quick enough to react. Just very briefly, Mikoto’s fingers brush across Izumo’s fingertips as Izumo retracts his hands from the body of the cup. It’s a fleeting touch. Normally, it will mean nothing but today, it’s enough to make Izumo hate himself. It’s all Izumo’s been trying to avoid but here, Izumo is the one that is careless.

 

 _Careless_. The word repeats on Izumo mind like a broken record and the images of his mother’s smiling face surfaces. Izumo recalls the lessons where she had instilled society’s rules to him and recoils into himself, screaming _no, no, no_ again and again in his head. That vibrant flash of what Izumo has been taught is _colour_ seems somewhat horrific combined with the timing and how unprepared Izumo is to accept it. Actually, Izumo can almost say that he has been fooled into lowering his guard and expectations. Izumo had avoided Tatara but he didn’t even think about Mikoto.

 

There’s no way that Mikoto can be _his_.

 

Tatara talks about colours like it’s natural for them. Mikoto nods along with everything he says, despite his dull eyes and usual lack of interest. Izumo has been watching them for a long time. It can’t be right but if it is then this time, _Izumo_ is the mistake added onto the list of things that comes with Mikoto and Tatara. Izumo is the one that is careless. It’s Izumo that is the problem. And if by some miracle, Izumo is not the problem then there is something wrong here because this, this little malfunctioning in his line of sight is something out of the ordinary.

 

But this is just a brush of hands, Izumo reasons. It’s a brush of hands _that changes everything_ his brain supplies. Suddenly the world feels like it is consuming Izumo and everything that he knows. Everything feels like it’s crumbling at his feet. Luckily, the effect is temporary because the black and white flashes in and out quickly. Izumo isn’t entirely sure what it is that he sees. He has long discarded that books that teaches him about colours but the colour that sits on Mikoto’s head is definitely _red_. This is the only thing that Izumo is sure of at the moment. Izumo flinches notably, drawing his hand back and then wrapping it in the other protectively.

 

Tatara’s tone is full of worry, “Kusanagi-san?”

 

Izumo hears the call but thoughts swarm his mind, making it hard to get through and reply. It isn’t until Tatara reaches over and nudges him lightly does Izumo separate his hands and look up. Tatara is looking at him expectantly and Izumo doesn’t really know what to say. What did Tatara ask him before he zoned out?

 

Izumo clears his throat carefully and puts on a renewed mask. “Is yer temperature always so high?”

 

Mikoto looks down at his hands for a moment before he tests his temperature by pressing his palm against Tatara’s cheek. Tatara shies away from Mikoto’s touch, shivering. It’s a pointless experiment, given how his fingers had been curled around the glass cup filled with ice. Izumo eyes Mikoto carefully in the process but he cannot figure anything out. As usual, Mikoto’s poker face is strong. Izumo ends up assuming that Mikoto is on the same page as Izumo is, for his own sake more than anyone else’s. Everything is just a temporary muck up because Tatara is the one that belongs with Mikoto.

 

Tatara shrieks with cheerful laughter, “That’s cold, King!”

 

Mikoto looks down at his hands again, frowning, “Sorry.”

 

Izumo laughs at them to break the tension but says nothing more. Izumo isn’t sure if Mikoto notices and maybe it’s not important. Mikoto simply retracts his hand and darts his eyes back to where Tatara is falling over himself because he tends to move excessively, even when seated. The two of them fall into a pattern as always, the same one that Izumo has seen by observing them from the second floor of his bar. Mikoto gets up from his seat and walks over, offering a hand to pull Tatara up. Mikoto may look gruffly all the time but he is actually gentle.

 

Once Tatara is seated again, they chat idly. Izumo ends up making more mocktails to entertain them but this time he’s careful. It feels like Mikoto is too, but Izumo cannot be sure. Mikoto is the one that has always kept some kind of distance even though Tatara is touchy-feely. People say that bonding a lot with someone will cause one to pick up some of the other’s traits and habits. That’s clearly not the case with Mikoto and Tatara. No matter how many years they’ve been together, they are still individuals.

 

Despite how conflicted he feels, Izumo actually likes the sight of Mikoto and Tatara in his bar. They’re not exactly quietly but their chatter is nice. Izumo is cleaning the glass cups as he listens in but it’s not enough to get any substantial information. Izumo knows he’s caught looking when Mikoto turns to steals a glace. Luckily Izumo doesn’t have to explain himself because he is pulled away by the bar’s phone. Excusing himself, Izumo steps aside to pick it up. Izumo says little in return and only listens to the information provided from the other side.

 

Izumo doesn’t realise how long the conversation on the phone goes for but when he looks up, Tatara and Mikoto are finished with their last drinks. Mikoto is fixing a scarf around Tatara’s neck and they look up at him with a smile. Mikoto gives a small smile and mouths they need to head off. Mikoto even says thanks quietly and Izumo feels his heart pound in his chest. Izumo cannot be sure if it’s because Mikoto is behaving unexpectedly or if it’s because he is now noticing Mikoto a little more than Tatara.

 

“See you again Kusanagi-san,” Tatara whispers.

 

Mikoto gives him a long look and then speaks softly to follow, “Later.”

 

Izumo nods a little, adjusting the glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. It’s a very brief gesture but it seems to be satisfying because Mikoto and Tatara move along as usual. Just as Izumo lowers his hand, he catches sight of his fingers and suddenly, it feels like they’re burning again, like Izumo is nursing a flame—an unwanted and dangerous flame. Izumo retreats, telling himself that there’s no way. Carefully, Izumo tucks the possibilities into the back of his mind and locks it away.

 

 

 

 

 

Despite trying to put it out of his mind, Izumo ends up doing the exact opposite. Izumo spends a lot of his days looking at his hands—especially if he’s smoking and he almost thinks of quitting. If anything, it’s all a mistake. The splash of colour had been only for a moment and nothing ever-lasting as Izumo had been taught it will be. This must be a mistake, so he shouldn’t even have to worry about it but Izumo does, every time his eyes catch on the tips of his fingers where his skin made contact with Mikoto’s. The worst thing is Izumo can’t stop thinking about all the possibilities.

 

Izumo also thinks a lot about how he can stop it all but it’s hard to sever his friendship with Tatara than he had thought. So he succumbs and they end up hanging out as usual, or maybe more. Izumo chooses to ignore any developing problems. Sometimes, he’ll catch Mikoto staring and he’ll return the gaze with a question carefully hidden underneath but it often goes ignored. Mikoto doesn’t help the situation and instead, Mikoto feels kind of distant. It doesn’t drive Izumo away exactly, but even without Mikoto, there’s always Tatara. And day by day, Izumo finds his attraction to Tatara growing because that kid is just so bright it seems to lighten up his day effortlessly.

 

Tatara is always filtering in and out between Izumo and Mikoto. It almost feels like Tatara is the glue that sticks them together. Some days he clings to his _King_ and at others, he’ll clutch onto Izumo and ask about food. There is warmth that is undeniable in the gesture and it melts Izumo’s core, making it difficult for him to fight back. It’s nice, to be on the receiving end of affection and for a brief moment, Izumo scares himself, thinking that he can probably get used to it. Make a home out of it, but the reality is, Izumo can’t.

 

So Izumo stirs awake with regret. Somehow, Mikoto and Tatara have swindled their way into his bar again and that’s not even the worst part of it. It’s not even night but Izumo has already taken a nap. It’s unlike him but it’s already been done. Izumo feels weighed down but it’s not exactly a bad thing. Mikoto and Tatara are right where Izumo had seen them before sleep carried him away. On his shoulder, Tatara continues to sleep soundly and on his lap, Mikoto is slowly stirring awake. Izumo looks down at Mikoto and he looks so comfortable, Izumo is almost tempted to tell him to keep sleeping but his legs are starting to lose feeling.

 

“Izumo…” Mikoto mumbles when opens his eyes, locking them directly with Izumo’s. Mikoto’s eyes are glossy and it’s almost like they’re a different shade of grey that Izumo needs to learn. “You don’t have pins and needles, right…?”

 

“Nah,” Izumo smiles fondly and _almost_ reaches out to pat Mikoto’s head, but is gratefully interrupted as Tatara stirs against his shoulder. Any direct skin to skin contact with Mikoto will make the changes in the way that Izumo sees the world irreversible. “You’re awake too, Tatara?”

 

“What time is it…?” Tatara mumbles and rubs his eyes, “Is it dinner time yet?”

 

“Of course it is,” Izumo chuckles as the clock strikes six. Izumo refuses to admit that it’s nicer to have dinner with others but he’s about to contradict himself. Being considerate, Mikoto gets off of Izumo’s lap on his own and wanders off. Izumo shuffles to his feet but turns back to pinch Tatara’s cheek playfully so that he will not go back to sleep. “I’ll make dinner so don’t step on anythin’.”

 

“Kusanagi-san,” Tatara mumbles incoherently—cheeks still twisted by Izumo’s fingers.

 

“What,” Izumo chuckles fondly but pulls away when he feels Mikoto staring. “Be good.”

 

Izumo walks off into the kitchen and trusts that they won’t make a mess. The bar is still in the middle of renovations. Izumo has the paint buckets lying around. They are colours that Tatara had reiterated were his choices when he bumped into Izumo shopping last week. They’re not children but Izumo warns them to watch their step. It’s very likely for Tatara to step into the paint buckets and then walk around his bar to leave a mark, claiming that he had been here. For some odd reason, Izumo likes the idea—maybe a little too much. Catching himself smiling, Izumo reprimands himself mentally. He should stop entertaining the thought because Tatara is not his.

 

Not long after Izumo starts cooking in the kitchen Mikoto stalks up on him, “Smells good.”

 

“Holy—” Izumo jerks with the ladle in hand and is glad that none of the stew spills. The burn would have been pretty bad. With brows furrowed, Izumo puts the ladle back into the pot and takes a step back to check if Mikoto has been hurt. “Don’t sneak up on me like Tatara does.”

 

Mikoto grunts in his throat but it’s not agreement to Izumo’s request. Izumo sighs in relief—no signs of any burns—and moves the pan off the flame, replacing it with another to start cooking the eggs so that he can roll it. He pauses for a moment. Izumo doesn’t know this fact yet but it’ll probably be good to know so he stops once he has finished beating the eggs.

 

“Do you guys prefer sweet or savoury _tamagoyaki_?”

 

“Savoury,” Mikoto says with a drawn out pause. Mikoto waits for Izumo to pour the mixture into the pan before he continues, “Totsuka likes his sweet though.”

 

Izumo knits his brows together, wondering if Mikoto is testing him or if Mikoto is just saying that to make it harder on him. Izumo doesn’t mind the extra work either way but he doesn’t have a need to tell Mikoto that. The first batch doesn’t have sugar in it so all Izumo has to do is crack another egg to make that one sweet. Mikoto who stays to watch keeps his gaze on Izumo intensely still, like he’s trying to bore a hole into him. Izumo does his best to ignore it as he pours the new batter into the pan and begins to roll it up but Mikoto is relentless.

 

“What?” Izumo gives in, but only half-heartedly, as he crosses his arms to show some defiance.

 

Mikoto looks at Izumo for a moment before he steps into Izumo’s space. Izumo takes a step back and ends up pressed against the refrigerator. Izumo wonders if Mikoto likes to raise his intensity by doing confusing things like this. Mikoto often steps closer like he wants to study Izumo, but has always walked away, leaving Izumo confused. Izumo rolls his eyes because today is probably same. Just when Izumo thinks that he is getting used to Mikoto’s pace, Mikoto decides to throw him off the track.

 

“The way you smiled earlier…” Mikoto doesn’t dawdle much at all. “Do you like him?”

 

Izumo blinks slowly once and twice and then the third, rapidly. It takes him a moment but Izumo manages to still his expression. Izumo wants to backtrack even further and become one with his refrigerator (and that’s a great idea for summer) but Mikoto already has him cornered. _Well played, damn it._ The ground to ask that question is probably why Mikoto had been watching so closely lately.

 

“Who?” Izumo feigns innocence.

 

Mikoto tilts his head along with Izumo to keep their eye contact, “Totsuka.”

 

“Well, yeah,” Izumo replies with a shrug and then shuffles to the side and takes advantage of the open space to free himself. “You guys won’t be here if I didn’t like ya both.”

 

“Are you in love with him?” Mikoto asks again, like he didn’t register Izumo’s answer at all.

 

Izumo returns to the stove area and picks up the wooden spoon to stir, ignoring the question as if he didn’t hear it. Mikoto shouldn’t have asked because now Izumo is thinking about it. Mikoto had asked about Tatara too, god damn it. Izumo doesn’t know how to answer that question properly. In _like_ , maybe. In _love_ , no. Not yet. It’s still fucking possible. Izumo can’t really say anything to confirm that because what is Mikoto? To Izumo, Mikoto is something else altogether. Izumo is equally fond of Mikoto for his differences to Tatara. There’s no denying that Izumo is drawn in and to the both of them but the feelings that he has are starting to become confusing.

 

“Can ya pass me the plate?” Izumo points to the corner cupboard without looking.

 

Mikoto doesn’t push anymore than that and hands Izumo the plate as asked. When Izumo finishes and asks for his help in setting up the table, Mikoto obliges easily. It feels like Izumo had imagined Mikoto asking him that question earlier, but Izumo knows better than to let Mikoto and Tatara control the game. They already have so much leeway elsewhere. Like now, it’s surprisingly easy to set the table up for three, when Mikoto is happy to help, albeit the lack of a smile. Mikoto’s expression may be a little stunted but it’s scary that Izumo has learnt to tell what Mikoto’s face conveys and in such a short amount of time as well.

 

Izumo almost scoffs as he thinks about Mikoto’s question again. If Mikoto had asked about himself instead of Tatara, Mikoto may have gotten somewhere. Although Tatara may not be the most likeable person to everyone, Izumo can be sure that everyone falls for him at some point. Tatara is the type that can draw others in and maybe, answering Mikoto with an affirmative wouldn’t have hurt as much as he thought it would. Izumo will lose the battle but then he would win the war—because Izumo is sure that there are many who have fallen for Tatara. He could have been included in the bunch and that would have been the end of that.

 

“You can call him,” Izumo offers, “I’ll finish off the rest.”

 

Mikoto nods slowly and goes straight to the front of the bar to get Tatara. They have both respected Izumo and stayed away from the space upstairs as requested so for that, Izumo is grateful. Still, Izumo doesn’t know how he can draw a distance. They make the bar their home and if he leaves them alone long enough, they’ll be falling asleep over each other because that couch is just not big enough for two people.

 

Hell, even the kitchen table isn’t big enough to fit two people let alone three, but somehow, they manage to make it work. Or maybe, that’s because they have to make it work. Tatara is insistent and Mikoto goes where Tatara goes so Izumo doesn’t have much of a choice. Sometimes Izumo feels like Mikoto is an overly attached kitten, but then Izumo realises that Tatara follows him around so they must be kittens but of different kinds.

 

“Smells good,” Tatara comments gleefully as he claps the chopsticks in his hands. “Thanks for your hard work, Kusanagi-san!”

 

“If you’re thankful, eat without complaints,” Izumo replies, setting the cups down.

 

They pull the chairs out and squeeze in together. Once again, it makes Izumo consider getting a bigger table. Izumo probably will at some point. It feels too cramped up like this, but unfortunately warm and nice. Izumo has to stop his thoughts right there, because who are they to dictate such changes in his lifestyle? This is no longer about Tatara and Mikoto’s insistence on staying but rather, Izumo allowing them to do it. The pre-empted attack is a strong one. Izumo feels like he is still fighting a losing battle.

 

At least dinner is easy. Conversation passes easily even if Mikoto doesn’t participate. Tatara confirms things for Mikoto and Izumo sees that Mikoto doesn’t deny anything that Tatara has to say. It’s probably because Tatara speaks the truth. They ask Izumo a lot of things too and he hums in response to spite Mikoto who stays silent a lot. Mikoto then shoots Izumo a pointed look but Izumo just grins with a shrug. Tatara laughs at it all in amusement. It’s nice that they contradict. Izumo likes the combination. It’s easier to deal with having two completely silent people or two overly hyper people.

 

Mikoto and Tatara are the perfect balance. For Izumo, it’s like having observation subjects. It’s nice to see two people in love with each other at such ease. At a closer look at the situation, Izumo pauses. Maybe that’s what Izumo likes. It’s not _them_ exactly but what they share that Izumo is falling for. It’s something that Izumo doesn’t see often and he is drawn into _their love_ rather than these two people who insist on staying in his life. (Izumo is all about denial.)

 

“Tatara,” Mikoto interrupts Tatara suddenly and taps his chopsticks away. “This one’s savoury.”

 

Tatara looks down at the plate of _tamagoyaki_ nearer to Mikoto and Izumo watches with amusement that Tatara’s eyes widen in surprise. Izumo doesn’t really get what the surprise is, but it is not an expression that lingers. Instead, Tatara’s face lights up and his lips curl into a wide grin as he brings his eyes to Izumo.

 

“Did you make two batches of _tamagoyaki_ , Kusanagi-san?” Tatara beams, “For _me_?”

 

Izumo hums in acknowledgement and hopes that the conversation will end there. Izumo doesn’t need Tatara commenting on how he is accommodating the both of them. Izumo knows exactly what it is that he is doing and there’s no way that others won’t notice, but Izumo doesn’t need the commentary on it. Izumo would rather have silence and Tatara gives him that, only to smile knowingly around his chopsticks. Izumo frowns because there’s not much of a difference if Izumo is still being teased.

 

“Eat properly,” Izumo chides, filling Tatara’s rice bowl with meat to buy his silence.

 

During the clean up, Tatara’s phone flares up. He is in the middle of washing the dishes and Mikoto helps to fish the phone out of his pocket. Even as Tatara responds to the phone professionally, he is being playful. With Mikoto’s hands occupied, Tatara uses his wet and soapy hands to dab bits of water and soap on Mikoto’s nose. Izumo finds it a sight that Mikoto scowls but doesn’t drop the phone to get back at him. It makes Izumo smile but he is quick to cover it up with his hand before any of them notice. Izumo has been teased enough for today.

 

“Oh, that’s no problem, I’ll be there soon,” Tatara says and bows slightly out of polite habit. “Thank you.”

 

Tatara doesn’t even wait for Izumo to ask. He answers immediately, leaving no room for Izumo to doubt him or anything—not that Izumo does. They’re all adults here—kind of. No matter how Tatara grows, Izumo has a feeling that he will continue to worry.

 

“It’s an odd job,” Tatara says apologetically as he looks down at the dishes in the sink. “I have to run.”

 

“Yeah, just get outta ‘ere,” Izumo tells him. “I’ll do the dishes. Mikoto’s takin’ ya, right?”

 

Getting rid of them both at once will ease the tension in his kitchen and make it easier to breath. (Then maybe, Izumo can smile freely without worrying about being caught.) Izumo knows that he will miss their warm presence. But he would rather someone accompany Tatara around the streets of Shizume City. It’s not an overly dangerous city but it’s not entirely safe either. The only bonus that Izumo gets with both of them gone is time to himself. Izumo takes his time clearing the rest of the table and also takes his time washing the dishes.

 

Holding the last dish in hand, Izumo ends up glaring at it. It’s time alone but it’s also time for his brain to start spluttering nonsense. Izumo’s grip on the dish tightens when he realises that this one is a new presence in his home. There are a few new ones and they are for the exclusive use of Mikoto and Tatara. Just realising that is enough to set his heart running as his head attempts to find an escape route. Unfortunately, there is none, because while Izumo has always found it easily to be level headed about work related issues, feelings are a completely different story.

 

“Ah, for fuck’s sake,” Izumo groans, head dropped over the sink. “’m so screwed.”

 

 

 

 

 

When Izumo loses his footing, the world spins and he zones out just a little, content to let this be. If he hurts his head hard enough, maybe he can forget all of his troubles. However, Mikoto runs forward and grabs onto him. This time, it’s a precise skin to skin touch lasting more than ten seconds. Those ten seconds are enough to colour in Izumo’s world completely. The moment that he is back on his feet, Izumo bites down on his lower lip and curses himself. The transition from black and white to full blown colours is rather smooth. Izumo may not like it but the transition feels like the most natural thing in the world. Despite being able to see it now, Izumo doesn’t know what colours are what but the world doesn’t seem out of place. Izumo starts to feel his head spin as he adjusts but there’s no time for that right now.

 

Izumo hates himself in the moment because the black and white don’t return like they had the first time. Izumo could have let it pass for forever but why did he have to be so clumsy? Warily, Izumo looks up and finds that Mikoto is equally as confused. Izumo doesn’t get it. Izumo has always thought that Mikoto has always seen the world in colour because of Tatara, but his expression right now says otherwise. Maybe when it happened the first time, Mikoto had missed it. Mikoto certainly didn’t this time, but Izumo will play it off. Even now, Izumo can pretend that nothing has happened. This is Izumo’s world view so no one else has to know about it. Even if things have changed, Mikoto should go along with Izumo’s tune. This is a matter that concerns three lives, not one. They both know how important Tatara is.

 

However, Mikoto doesn’t let Izumo go and instead, holds a tight grip. Mikoto’s hold lingers, like he’s contemplating but he doesn’t say anything. Instead of replying to Izumo’s questioning gaze, Mikoto just keeps his fingers carefully curled around Izumo’s wrist, surprisingly soft and sweet. Izumo blinks and the colours that exist in the distant background begin to fill out before him. It’s just like what the old textbook says but Izumo doesn’t know what is what yet. _Red_ is the only colour that Izumo can be sure of. That’s the colour he had seen the first time and committed to memory. _Red_. It’s Mikoto’s vibrant hair colour, his warmth and his flame.

 

It’s _red_ but it’s Mikoto that Izumo knows. In the end it’s just Mikoto. Mikoto is the person that holds an important place in Izumo’s life whether Mikoto wants that place or not. The colours that Izumo can now see don’t even matter all that much. Izumo has always been able to fool people with the brief teachings his mother had passed onto him when he was younger. This is meant to be a big life changing event. It’s meant to fulfil Izumo’s world—give him insight into what is supposed to be unknown. But Izumo doesn’t believe that that is all. What Izumo sees first in this new world is not colours, but _Mikoto_ as he is meant to be seen. Mikoto is _the_ _one_.

 

“Uh,” Izumo forces a grin, balancing again on his own two feet. “Thanks.”

 

“Be careful,” Mikoto says, worry lines evident but he finally lets go of Izumo’s hand. “Did you twist anything?”

 

Izumo shakes his head, ignoring how his hand feels empty. Izumo had been a little out of thought and wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. Izumo would have fallen without Mikoto’s help but it wouldn’t have brought along any injuries that he couldn’t take care of it. Only now, thanks to Mikoto’s lingering touch, Izumo sees the world in a completely way. These are the things that his mother had said that he will one day see. Izumo always nodded obediently but never believed it. Now he owes her an apology on his next visit. However, it is not as nice as she had made it out to be. It’s actually a little nauseating to accommodate the sudden change. All the colours are now melting together because Izumo doesn’t quite understand it yet.

 

Mikoto seemed shocked at first, but now, his poker face is back on. Maybe something different had happened for Mikoto. It’s only right, Izumo concludes, because Tatara is Mikoto’s one and Tatara is the one that Mikoto has always seen as the most important. There is a part of Izumo that is tempted to ask for some guidance from Mikoto or Tatara. They probably have good advice on how to go about adjusting to the change but Izumo finds his words stuck in his throat. He ends up putting off the idea completely. Izumo decides that everyone who gets lucky will go through this process of pain. For Izumo, it’s not particularly painful. It’s just sudden. Izumo’s eyes dart around furiously to take everything in but at the same time, they refuse to adjust to the new hues. It’s a bit too overwhelming but he wills it not to show on his expression. Tatara is still around them. Izumo cannot hurt him like this.

 

“Are you alright Kusanagi-san?” Tatara asks as he finally catches up. Izumo tries to smile because he was in the middle of running away from them. Mikoto had chased and saved him. “You looked like you were in a rush… is everything okay?”

 

Izumo nods slowly, still trying to balance the sudden impact of colours in his eyes. “Just got a little something on. And you?”

 

It’s not exactly a lie. Izumo actually has a little job lined up with Seri-chan but to everyone else, he always says that it’s _just a little something_. They work together when its best and they share the fruits of their labour equally as well. Izumo’s relationship with Seri-chan is special. There is a need to protect their relationship from anything and everything—in this case, Mikoto and Tatara specifically.

 

“Eh,” Tatara exclaims wide-eyed as he looks up and down at Izumo’s three piece suit, “Are you going on some kind of fancy date, Kusanagi-san?”

 

Izumo almost jerks in reaction but that is probably a good way to go. Instead of answering, Izumo goes for a lie and prances around a little, acting nervous. It only adds weight to his lies and Tatara and Mikoto exchange a curious look. Knowing that he has them hooked, Izumo feels relieved but cannot let it show. Carefully, Izumo looks around for Seri-chan who is always punctual. Usually, Izumo is glad to see her, but never like this. Still Izumo’s feet take him towards her. Seri-chan will be able save Izumo even if he means he’ll have to live with the teasing. Perhaps Izumo is being a little too eager because Tatara’s smile falters just a little when he pulls away.

 

“Excuse me,” Izumo says gently and walks away.

 

For the first time ever, Izumo sees Seri-chan in colour. Seri-chan is like Izumo has always imaged her to be. Izumo has never known what colour her uniform is, but has been told that it is _blue_. She is not decked out in uniform today, but Izumo can see feel the coolness of blue seeping out of her. The colours of her makeup highlights her features and makes her stand out even more than usual. Izumo can now see different colours in her hair and clothes. Izumo almost has a hard time recognising her. Carefully, Izumo takes the necessary steps to her side and slides an arm around her waist. This is the role they usually take for their job anyway. It shouldn’t matter to stretch it a little and get into the role early. It’s good practice.

 

“What,” Seri-chan mumbles, smile ever pleasant but still reading him too easily. “It’s not trouble is it?”

 

“ _Seri-chan_ ,” Izumo grins but there’s a scoff in his tone because how could she doubt him so easily? It’s most definitely a mistake to be using the endearing suffix but old habits die hard. “Help out a friend, won’tcha?”

 

“Really?” Seri-chan presses her sharp fingers into his lower back because he’s definitely crossing a line, “ _Kusanagi Izumo_ needs _my_ help?”

 

“Yes love,” Izumo continues to smile because Tatara will catch on if he doesn’t. “Let’s not be heartless today hm?”

 

“What, with cute boys hitting on you?” Seri-chan laughs and jabs her elbow into his stomach. Seri-chan already finds this amusing as can be and is probably considering changing sides just to torture Izumo for all that pain that he gives her. “Don’t say you’re not interested.”

 

“What cute boys,” Izumo snorts. Tatara is cute sure, Mikoto, not so. “He’s always scowling. Angry, like his red hair.”

 

Seri-chan jabs him again, but this time gently. “Have some tact.”

 

The jab causes Izumo to raise his head. Looking up, Izumo realises that Tatara is looking fondly but Mikoto might be just a bit wary, put off maybe? Still, Izumo doesn’t have room to think outside of the box. He keeps the smile on his face for the whole conversation. He doesn’t want them to catch onto anything about him and Seri-chan. Izumo’s work is dangerous and it’s better if Tatara and Mikoto don’t get involved in it.

 

“A month,” Izumo mumbles. “Free alcohol.”

 

Seri-chan considers this and then clings onto him, arm wrapped around his waist. Seri-chan pities him somewhat—Izumo can see it in the way that she rubs his back softly. Some people find it scary but others are able to embrace it. Izumo had always thought that he would be embracing the changes but life is always full of surprises.

 

“Two months,” Seri-chan says with a smirk in her voice. _God damn it_ , Izumo regrets his life choices. All of it. “Deal?”

 

Izumo doesn’t even have any time to counter-offer. He agrees just as Tatara advances. Tatara looks curious to pry but Izumo has other ideas. There’s no way Izumo is going to let them in on this. There’s too much at risk. Izumo’s feelings need to remain hidden until he gets rid of it, but his work is another story. Neither Mikoto nor Tatara need to get involved in something so dangerous. Munakata Reishi is an odd man and Izumo would rather not put the two people that have become important to him at that man’s knife.

 

“Call,” Izumo replies quietly. “So help me out.”

 

Seri-chan hums in delight and then walks to meet Tatara halfway. She gives him a little smile and Tatara returns it with a wide one as Izumo catches up. By the time he is within hearing distance, Seri-chan is politely engaging in a conversation with Tatara. Mikoto is warily standing at a distance but Izumo knows that Mikoto is listening. That’s just how Mikoto is. Unlike Tatara, Mikoto is careful and wary and Izumo knows that that’s the reason they have survived so long in Shizume City.

 

”Awashima Seri,” Seri-chan introduces herself with a smile and offers a hand to shake. “I work for SCEPTER4, the criminal policing division in Shizume City.”

 

Seri-chan is careful but also cordial even as they scrutinise her words because she is not in uniform. There are moments where Izumo admires her ability to reach out and grab what she wants or needs. Seri-chan makes things comfortable and easy. That’s a reason that they’re friends. The next thought hits Izumo like a bullet train. If it is easy for Izumo to be friends with Seri-chan, then it’s doubly easy for Tatara. It’s worrying that she _can_ be good friends with these two if the opportunity arises and Izumo feels a twist in his chest, worry and something other that he cannot quite pinpoint.

 

Tatara studies her, looking up and down and then smiles brightly. “Totsuka Tatara. It’s nice to meet you Awashima-san.”

 

They exchange pleasantries and soft greetings. Tatara is easy to get along with and Mikoto not so much but it’s okay. Seri-chan is cordial the whole way. She gives them some space to talk but does as she has promised and saves Izumo from standing in between this any longer. Seri-chan is a good option. Neko-chan doesn’t understand and Maria will probably make it worse but Izumo doesn’t have that many close female friends that he can rely on like this. (Unfortunately, every other woman who is no longer is lover is an enemy.)

 

“We have a date, so you won’t mind if I steal him this evening, do you?”

 

Seri-chan is smiling pleasantly but Izumo can tell that she’s enjoying this too much. Why did he offer two months worth of free alcohol when the entertainment of this situation could have been sufficient payment? Damn it. Izumo could have just agreed to let Seri-chan have her fun with this. Izumo feels like he’s losing too much and he’s not even sure he can trust Seri-chan at this point but his mind provides _better than Maria_ and Izumo would have to agree.

 

“Of course!” Tatara smiles pleasantly and is all ready to send them on their way. “Don’t let us keep you.”

 

Seri-chan continues to smile pleasantly. She bows her head a little but doesn’t hesitate to pull Izumo away. It’s like she has no plans to give way to Mikoto or Tatara but Izumo knows better. Seri-chan can probably entertain herself with this for a whole year. When they are far enough, Seri-chan tilts her head slightly to look back, snickering as she finds Mikoto and Tatara still standing there to watch them. Izumo can’t even say anything because he is the one that asked for her assistance.

 

“Red, hm?” Seri-chan muses and her voice is playful. “They say it’s the colour of passion.”

 

“Red?” Izumo jerks away and looks down at her with surprise. “What are ya…?”

 

Seri-chan doesn’t mind losing Izumo. She detaches her arm from Izumo’s easily and looks up at him, pinning him with a hard stare. Izumo stares back at her, bewildered until she shakes her head, laughing quietly into her hands. That’s probably not a good sign. Seri-chan only ever shows that side of herself when she’s sure that she has won. Izumo backtracks a few steps for safety and Seri-chan giggles even more. Izumo feels a shiver run down his spine. That quiet laughter is not a good sign at all.

 

“You were the one that said _red_ ,” Seri-chan points out, still pleased with herself for catching on so quickly. “I don’t really care which one it is that’s your soul mate—”

 

“No,” Izumo furrows his brows together, expression clearly confused. Who said anything about a _soul mate_? Surely not. “I didn’t—”

 

Seri-chan frowns at him, pins him with that look that tells him she knows how hard he’s trying to lie. Izumo’s a good liar. There’s no doubt about Izumo’s ability to lie. Seri-chan has let Izumo go time and time again because she couldn’t get anything concrete on him. (But they’re friends and it’s only when he crosses the line does she really want Izumo to spend the night in a cell. Repentance.)

 

“Your eyes are darting all over the place,” Seri-chan points out for him. “Stop trying to deny it.”

 

Izumo squeezes his eyes shut so that they don’t do that. It wouldn’t be a first that someone denies this reality. There are those that never see colour at all because their destined partner as explained by the phenomena have died before their meeting. Izumo doesn’t think much of it but he didn’t think to be a special case. Izumo had once thought that it’d be Seri-chan but there was no tingling sensation when they touched. Izumo has always liked Seri-chan but there was no splash of colour or burst of feelings. From then onwards, Izumo had assumed that if he ever meets that person, everything will just fall into place. After all, they’re fated. They’re meant to be together so it’ll all work out on its own.

 

But this thing between Tatara and Mikoto is not what Izumo had been expecting at all. Izumo knows that he has a deep liking for Tatara and that was already complicated enough but now he has Mikoto as _the_ _one_. It’s too hard. Izumo cannot deal with it as it is. He doesn’t know how he will be able to handle it once it gets more complicated than this. But the thing is it doesn’t have to get any more complicated than this. All three of them are fine as they are. There’s no need for anything to change. It’s the option that Izumo will pick but he has a nagging feeling that it will not play out that way.

 

“No,” Izumo states firmly, pulling Seri-chan along because they don’t have time to dawdle—that damn party’s starting soon. “We ain’t discussin’ this.”

 

“Don’t run away,” Seri-chan chides him, but follows. “Izumo, even if it’s not what you want, you have to sort it out.”

 

Instead of reacting like Izumo had hoped, Seri-chan frowns. She has already done what she can for now. Whatever happens from now onwards will be up to Izumo. Seri-chan has no intentions of messing around with the divinity that people call Fate. There are things that should and should not be tampered with. Izumo should know this as well and if he’s blinded by his fear, Seri-chan will kindly remind him.

 

“Okay,” Izumo sighs, just to end the conversation. “What’s our story for today?”

 

“The phenomena is messed up,” Seri-chan continues, ignoring his attempt to steer the conversation in another direction. Well, Izumo already knows that they don’t plan these things and usually goes with what he wants. Maybe they’ll do the sibling act today—just because Izumo doesn’t think he can play lovers with the way that she’s looking at him today. “But it doesn’t mean you can’t make it work. What if it’s meant to be the three of you?”

 

“Seri-chan—”

 

“Don’t say it’s impossible,” Seri-chan glares at him for cutting her off. “You have an example in Isana-san, Yatogami-san and Neko-chan.”

 

“They’re a special case,” Izumo retorts.

 

Izumo thinks that Shiro, Kuroh and Neko-chan are amazing, but Izumo doesn’t think he is strong enough for it. It has always been hard enough for Izumo to love one person, how will he deal with the division of his heart into two? Izumo doesn’t know if he can do it and share his heart evenly. It will not be fair to any of them that way. Some may be able to do it, but Izumo doesn’t think that he can. Maybe, Tatara and Mikoto can’t do it either. There’s no need to test waters for something so dangerous.

 

Seri-chan punches his shoulder, brows furrowed. “Don’t make this complicated.”

 

Izumo laughs at her. “Right back at you.”

 

“This isn’t about me,” Seri-chan deflects with a frown and the disapproval for his comment is clear in her tone. “You can’t run away forever.”

 

“Then I’ll just have do it for an eternity.”

 

 

 

 

 

“So that’s your type Kusanagi-san?” Tatara asks softly, like he’s trying to tread carefully.

 

Izumo hums in acknowledgement because _sure_ , Seri-chan can be his type but that doesn’t mean that Tatara can’t be. It’s just that Tatara _shouldn’t_ be. However, Tatara is just so easy to like. But for Izumo, there is also Mikoto to consider. Mikoto is the one that stands out the most when Izumo is with the both of them. Izumo can’t help but see Mikoto. Mikoto is technically _the_ _one_ —which sounds ridiculous because how can _the one_ be _two_ entirely different entities? Izumo can’t separate Mikoto and Tatara because they are perfect together. However, Mikoto is meant to be for Izumo, so Izumo doesn’t know how much he feels for Mikoto is real and how much is guided by the notion of ‘meant to be’.

 

“And yours?” Izumo replies conversationally.

 

Izumo already knows. It is painfully obvious to all onlookers but it’s not something that hurts Izumo. Izumo actually finds delight in how easy it is for outsiders to see Mikoto and Tatara as a pair. What Mikoto and Tatara have is different from all of Izumo’s previous relationships. Izumo admires them. They don’t look particularly close but Izumo can always feel it. Izumo to knows exactly where he stands in all of this. Izumo does not need to be anywhere near that—he’ll either taint it or destroy it.

 

“Hm,” Tatara considers this and he does so seriously. “Quiet, I guess.”

 

 _Mikoto_ , Izumo’s mind supplies and he can’t help but smile. Mikoto is the opposite of Tatara but they fit that way. Mikoto doesn’t have to say much at all but Tatara will understand and Tatara always manages to say enough for the both of them. That is just how well the two of them know either other.

 

“And kind.”

 

 _Mikoto_ , Izumo’s mind reiterates. Mikoto may seem rough on the outside, but he’s really nothing like it on the inside. Despite the gruffly look that Mikoto displays with his usual indifferent expression, Mikoto is quick to grace small animals (Tatara) with a smile and he handles them all gently. Izumo has seen all this and knows for certain that Mikoto’s outer appearance is not to be trusted.

 

“Is that all?” Izumo asks.

 

There’s so much more to Mikoto than those two descriptions. Izumo has seen enough over the last few months to determine that himself. Mikoto is quiet but kindly so. Maybe lax would be the better descriptor, but Mikoto always indulges Tatara in his hobbies. Mikoto is also protective, but he doesn’t act in a way that restrains Tatara. Mikoto has started to be more relaxed around Izumo too, but Izumo would rather some tension so that he can keep them in line. It’s like they enjoy running around to seek danger and Izumo feels compelled to stop them.

 

“Sweet,” Tatara continues after much thought. “Like the drinks you mix, Kusanagi-san.”

 

Izumo chuckles at Tatara’s horrible attempt at trying to include him. It’s almost as if Tatara doesn’t want Izumo to be lonely, but Izumo isn’t. They have been by his side consistently and Izumo doesn’t feel lonely at all. But, Izumo has to acknowledge Tatara’s description. That’s exactly what Mikoto is. Mikoto appears rough and definitely has a commanding presence but in the end, he’s sweet.

 

“I’m glad it’s Mikoto for you.”

 

Izumo is serious about it. Izumo doesn’t feel any jealousy and instead, warm inside because Mikoto and Tatara deserve each other. The image of Mikoto and Tatara being happy has made him smile more than anything ever since his mother’s passing. Mikoto is someone that Tatara loves and relies on without depending on being told what to feel. To Mikoto, Tatara is a person that doesn’t restraint him in the same way that Izumo will.

 

Tatara’s eyes roll up slowly and he looks at Izumo from underneath his lashes carefully. There seems to be a hint of a frown on his lips but Izumo dismisses the notion and moves across the counter to wipe it down. Tatara is like a mask of smiles. It’s painted on permanently and there hasn’t been an instance where he had frowned, so why would he, at the mention of Mikoto no less?

 

“Mm,” Totsuka hums lowly around his cup before he turns bright again. “I’d better go rescue him actually. We’ll come visit together next time.”

 

 _Please don’t_ , runs on the tip of Izumo’s tongue but he pushes it back to be polite. Or maybe, it’s a little piece of his heart giving in to his desire to keep seeing them in his life. Izumo refuses to acknowledge it. But Tatara does it all for him in one simple gesture. Before he leaves, Tatara edges closer to the bar counter and waves Izumo over. Izumo treads carefully but doesn’t have a chance when he gets within arm’s distance. Tatara is the same easy-going person he had been before Izumo had introduced Seri-chan. It feels like Izumo’s fake dating arrangement with Seri-chan doesn’t affect Tatara at all. It’s easy for Tatara to reach around Izumo’s neck and pull him into an embrace. While he is at it, Tatara takes the chance to glide his fingers through Izumo’s hair, ruffling it lightly.

 

“It’s soft as expected,” Tatara hums delightfully against Izumo’s skin. “You need to tell me what you do to maintain it.”

 

Izumo would poke fun at Tatara by returning the gesture, but he’s more concerned about stopping himself so he doesn’t even start it. Restraining himself, Izumo gives Tatara a light pat on the back and pulls away to give Tatara an answer. If he stays any closer, Tatara might just figure out that Izumo’s nervous heart is running a marathon that has already ended.

 

“There’s no secret,” Izumo replies because it’s the truth. “Yours doesn’t look half bad anyway.”

 

Tatara pouts as expected, “You really need to learn to share, Kusanagi-san.”

 

Izumo laughs, “’m being honest.”

 

Instead of agreeing with Izumo this time, Tatara crosses his arms and continues to pout, jutting his lips out even further. Izumo laughs but it doesn’t help his case, so he clears his throat and gives Tatara a wry smile instead.

 

“I’ll give ya a bottle of my shampoo ‘kay?” Izumo suggests—maybe that’ll help. “Don’t make Mikoto wait.”

 

That seems to satisfy Tatara because he smiles to light up Izumo’s bar. Now that Izumo can see colours, Tatara’s smile might not be a smile that rivals the sun but it warms his heart all the same. The citrusy orange and yellow that Izumo had originally associated with Tatara aren’t there on him, except for the dusty yellow hair, but Izumo hadn’t been wrong about his warmth. Tatara’s smile is a contagious one too. Izumo can’t help that his lips twists upwards to return the gesture.

 

“I’ll see you then Kusanagi-san,” Tatara grins as he shuffles towards the door to collect his clear umbrella. “I’ll definitely bring King around to see you next time! We’ll bring ingredients for dinner too!”

 

“Sure,” Izumo agrees nonchalantly but in the end, he is left hoping because it had felt kind of odd without Mikoto sitting around to listen. “Be safe on yer way out.”

 

 

 

 

 

Izumo had hoped that the last conversation he had with Tatara would have drawn some distance. Seri-chan is still helping him out and Izumo had confirmed that she is his type so it should put a wedge between the three of them. Tatara had also reiterated his affections for Mikoto, so Izumo doesn’t know why they are growing even closer. Izumo’s busy schedule doesn’t leave him a moment of freedom but he doesn’t feel the least restrained by Mikoto and Tatara’s constant presence in his life. Right now, Izumo is on his way to work but had been unexpectedly caught by Mikoto and Tatara at the corner station.

 

It drives Izumo a little bit insane because they’re so close but so far. The close proximity that they draw up doesn’t sit well with Izumo because he _can’t_ have them. Izumo knows that he cannot separate Mikoto and Tatara—not that he wants to, but the thing about _soul mates_ is constantly on his mind. Izumo looks at the both of him and always eats up his guilt. Izumo thinks about it too much. He is always questioning himself. Why doesn’t he just want Mikoto like he is supposed to? If it were just the one, Izumo wouldn’t feel so guilty because if it’s _Mikoto_ it’s meant to be okay. Izumo wouldn’t act on it, but he would feel okay pining, because that’s just how society deems it should be. But here he is, contemplating whether or not he can have both (because of Seri-chan damn it and maybe because of Shiro, Kuroh and Neko-chan).

 

Tatara is the one that rushes to Izumo first and pulls him into a hug. Izumo is still a pillow and it’s sad that he feels comfortable being one. Mikoto who is standing before Izumo lifts a hand to pat Izumo’s head lightly, as if it were a form of greeting. Izumo clicks his tongue and pulls away, pretending that it bothers him but they probably see through his façade. That’s why Seri-chan tells him to talk it through and Maria is threatening him to put an end to his moping. (Izumo has to find a way to pay Seri-chan back for getting everyone that he knows involved in this matter.)

 

Tatara makes himself right at home in Izumo’s presence and Mikoto, though quiet, relaxes in his own way. Izumo hopes that they don’t follow him because the world outside the bar just isn’t the same. The place that Izumo works is not a place to play around. Izumo doesn’t have the time to entertain them today. Tatara may run around Izumo’s home and mess things up (which also mess with his heart), and Mikoto may relax but that doesn’t apply if Izumo is outside. Mikoto does things more directly and perhaps, purposefully as he borrows Izumo’s lap for his naps. None of this can happen outside where Izumo is an enemy of many. Right now, Izumo doesn’t have the time to indulge them in any of their antics.

 

“I have to go, y’know?” Izumo says with a sigh as he moves down the stairs. “Like to work?”

 

“For that bar, right?” Tatara pipes up, following closely. “Does anyone tell you that you work too hard, Kusanagi-san?”

 

Izumo probably does, but if he’s not doing anything, he tends to feel restless. As for the bar, Izumo already owns it. He just needs to gather up the money to make sure the renovation happens as he wants it to. The first paint job needs to be redone because Tatara’s original colour choices were horrific. Now Izumo knows that neon orange and royal blue does not mix. The royal blue might be a nice colour to look at on its own but it doesn’t have a place in Izumo’s bar. After thinking about it for a long time, Izumo is sure that it had been a prank but Izumo is set on getting Tatara back for it.

 

“I still have to work,” Izumo replies, conjuring up Tatara and Mikoto’s usual schedules. He hates that he’s got everything memorised. “Don’t you have work too?”

 

“Tatara’s gig has been cancelled,” Mikoto replies glumly while Tatara is all cheer as he links his arm with Izumo’s. “We’ll walk you.”

 

Izumo almost blurts out a loud _no_ because it’s extremely dangerous but he manages to bite back his protest in time. They probably have an idea of the kind of work that Izumo does but Izumo doesn’t want them to know for certain. Izumo is Seri-chan’s informant. It’s not a safe job and it’s not the kind of work he wants to get them into. Even though it seems like Mikoto engages in danger every day, Izumo doesn’t want to be a cause of any pain. Izumo will never be able to forgive himself if something happened to either of them.

 

“No,” Izumo says calmly and feels his heart shake at Tatara’s frown and Mikoto’s narrowed eyes. He fishes for the keys in his pocket and hands it over to distract them. “Go play at the bar or somethin’. But don’t touch the alcohol. I’ll know.”

 

“But—”

 

“I’ll be home to make dinner, so,” Izumo sighs—it’s not a compromise he wants to offer because that’s just like an invitation to get closer but there’s no other way Izumo can get rid of them. They will be lingering the streets and possibly getting into trouble if they don’t have anything to do. On the other hand, if it is safer to stay in Izumo can trust them with the bar—maybe. “Don’t make a mess of my bar. I’ll kick you out for good if ya do.”

 

“Okay!” Tatara exclaims cheerily as Mikoto grunts, as if acknowledging. “You have to be back for dinner!”

 

Izumo makes a promise, this time twisting his pinkie with both Tatara and Mikoto. They insist and if this will keep them at home then Izumo will engage in their childish antics one more time. The little bit of contact that Izumo initiates seem to make them happy. Tatara is still all smiles but Mikoto now looks at him expectantly. Izumo still doesn’t understand what Mikoto means when he looks at Izumo like that, but he is afraid to know so he doesn’t ask.

 

“Be good,” Izumo says before he turns his heel.

 

“I’ll watch over King, don’t you worry!” Tatara promises eagerly.

 

Izumo scoffs because it should be the other way around. He manages to walk a few steps before he backtracks and sharpens the corners of his eyes threateningly, “Don’t ya try and break into the second floor either.”

 

Somehow, the look on Tatara’s face tells Izumo that they’ll do just that because he mentioned it. Izumo doesn’t like the conviction in Tatara’s eyes nor the amusement now displayed on Mikoto’s usually blank face but he doesn’t have the time to stop and reprimand them for it. If they want to do it, they will, especially since he’s already given them permission to be inside the bar. He can’t take it back—his words once spoken, especially these two can never be retracted. They won’t allow it and Izumo knows that that’s their way of holding onto him but he doesn’t have a counterattack for it.

 

 

 

 

 

Izumo ends up being distracted on the job. Luckily, it’s not Seri-chan by his side today. Seri-chan catches on quickly and she rarely lets him off the hook. Today, it’s the sweet Neko-chan who’s been charmed by his pancakes. Izumo can get away with anything if he bribes Neko-chan with some pancakes but more importantly Neko-chan is a reliable partner who can cover his mistakes. Most of the time, Neko-chan is able to keep Izumo on track with her loud and cheery voice.

 

So Izumo puts in his best work and returns in record time (because his heart is unsettled for the bar, nothing like worrying about Mikoto and Tatara starving to death if he takes his time) with bags of groceries in hand. It’s half a mistake because Izumo ends up worrying about Neko-chan on the way home. Izumo had asked her to relay the information to Seri-chan but now he’s worried that she’s been distracted by the sight of food along the way. If that’s the case, Izumo will receive an earful when he goes in for his next job.

 

Still, the temptation at home is much larger than Izumo can overcome. The construction workers are still in the middle of fixing parts of the bar up so there are tools lying around. Mikoto will probably be alright but Tatara is kind of clumsy. Izumo doesn’t want to come home to any blood stains. Despite Izumo’s warnings, the bar isn’t in the condition that he had left it in. Just opening the door ajar is enough to have Izumo groaning. The floor is a mess because Tatara had decided that he will indulge his hobby of painting today. At least, they’ve still got the newspaper laid out so it will be easier to clean but Izumo feels kind of suffocated looking at the mess. Mikoto is the obedient one of the two—seated still on the couch and only stirring awake when the chime on the door rings to announce Izumo’s arrival.

 

“Welcome home!” Tatara cheers brightly, followed by Mikoto’s deeper voice, “Welcome home.”

 

Stunned by the familiarity of their warmth, Izumo can’t even complain. “I’m home.”

 

Nothing rivals the smile that Tatara breaks into and Izumo is lost until he sees the corner of Mikoto’s lips tug up too. Izumo is a little bewildered by Mikoto’s smile. It’s probably because Mikoto is still a little drowsy that he lets his guard down that much. Izumo hasn’t seen it much but Tatara probably has, so it doesn’t seem to faze him in the least. Now that’s something Izumo may be jealous of—the fact that Tatara is used to seeing Mikoto like this—like it’s a common occurrence, when Izumo doesn’t. Tatara isn’t very discreet when he walks over and drapes his arms around Mikoto, pretending to be whispering.

 

“Home he said,” Tatara laughs and it’s a laughter done so beautifully Izumo wonders how he had managed to survive two lethal attacks in the time frame of five seconds. “Kusanagi-san considers us his home, King!”

 

Mikoto looks up and it seems that his lips have curled upwards even further but it’s so faint, Izumo cannot be sure. Izumo ends up pushing it to the back of his mind to erase it, along with the hope that the fluttering in his chest every time they include him in their conversations, like the three of them are just meant to be. Izumo cannot be hoping for anything. That’s just setting his heart up for a shatter that he might not be able to recover from.

 

Izumo clears his throat, “Was talkin’ to my bar.”

 

Tatara comes around and slings an arm around Izumo, beaming bright, “Don’t be shy!”

 

Izumo pinches his thumb and index finger on Tatara’s collar and peels him away—all jokingly of course. At that, Mikoto laughs lowly—the sound rumbling like midnight thunder, causing Izumo to see a deep dark blue which makes him feel right at home with them. It’s odd but the sounds in the bar that consists of Mikoto and Tatara brings Izumo a lot of comfort.

 

“Fine, fine, whatever,” Izumo mumbles but makes his way to the kitchen as promised. “C’mon and make yourselves useful.”

 

They come along as requested but they’re not really useful. In the already cramped space of Izumo’s kitchen, Mikoto and Tatara make everything stuffy. Claiming that they don’t know how to do this and that, the two of them stick as close to Izumo as possible. There isn’t even any room to move but Izumo doesn’t have reason to fight them for it. Mikoto is seriously paying attention, even if his arm is wrapped around Izumo’s waist. Tatara too, is asking all the right and important questions as he rests his chin against Izumo’s shoulder and hums delightfully against Izumo’s ear when Izumo lets him taste test. Izumo feels warmth and protection from the both of them and can’t help but relax in it. It’s amazing that they get dinner done at all. Izumo doesn’t really know how he did but what he does know that he is way out of his depth.

 

 

 

 

 

Izumo wakes up uncomfortable for many reasons but no matter how many reasons there may be for it, he blames it on how close Tatara and Mikoto have been pressed against him lately. They are probably doing it on purpose to tease him because Izumo can be pretty obvious. As kind as they are, sometimes they can be devious—especially if they are bored. Izumo learnt it first hand from the experience of the paint for the bar and has learnt to be careful since then.

 

Despite the poor sleeping condition that Izumo has given himself, the most uncomfortable part of the morning, Izumo realises belatedly when he tries to get up, is his unrelenting hard on. Izumo has already noticed that his whole body is soaked in sweat and all of the materials of his clothes are clinging onto his body, but it had been a rather humid night which could have explained it all, if not for the heat pooled and tented in his sweatpants. Izumo looks down between his legs and sighs in resignation before dropping his head back on the pillow. It’s not that it’s unbelievable; it’s just that it’s been a really long time since Izumo has felt like a high schooler. Closing his eyes doesn’t help deny the reality that he is facing. Flashes of the last dream come to mind and Izumo wants to kill himself. Why was it Mikoto’s deep, dark and vicious amber eyes combined with Tatara’s velvety sandy yellow hair? Nothing about that can be right so Izumo wills the memory away and concentrates on something else.

 

Izumo turns his head to find his bed partners—namely the few thick books that rest on his pillows and the few that lay beneath him and dig into his skin. The countless books that Izumo had hauled home are scattered on his bed and even on his body. Because of his carelessness, the hard cover books have left bruises that will last for a while. Picking up a book on the side, Izumo opens it up and rests it atop of his face. The book blocks out the sun, which Izumo hopes will help him adjust to the blur. The sunlight is way too bright and Izumo is slow to adjust but at least it is happening.

 

After keeping his eyes open under the book for a while, Izumo pulls the book away and looks at it again. Unintentionally, Izumo had opened the book to the page that explains the colour _red_. Izumo doesn’t know why he is so interested in such a violent colour. There are so many things that are _red_ , mean _red_ and feel _red_ but Izumo can only think of Mikoto. Months ago, Izumo had no concept of colour. People talk about it all the time, his mother especially. She had often sat him down in their open backyard to walk him through the colours that she saw. She had taught him everything she knew but Izumo only ever saw black and white.

 

But she provided Izumo with knowledge. Izumo has always been hungry for knowledge and he is grateful for the information she gave him. It proved useful in his days without her because Izumo could hold conversations regarding colours without actually knowing them—it just made his job a whole lot easier. Izumo knew that grass is meant to be _green_ and the sky blue with fluffy white clouds. The white Izumo understood the others he didn’t because how could there be colours with such odd names if all he ever saw was black and white? Everything was in greyscale but Izumo didn’t need anyone else to know that. All he has to do is pretend and everything will go smoothly.

 

Sighing, Izumo chucks the book in hand onto the bed to meet with the others and peels himself away from the sweat dampened sheets. Izumo stands before his bed for a moment wondering if he should take care of the mess on his bed but decides that he needs to get rid of his attention seeking hard on first. The rest can wait, including those price tags which indicate his sudden and renewed interest in colours. People cannot know about that but Izumo isn’t about to let anyone in his home so it can wait a little longer.

 

Still feeling disgusted with himself for tainting them, Izumo stumbles out of his room into the bathroom next door. He drops all of his dirty clothes into the laundry basket and makes a mental note that after he cleans his bed, he’ll need to do the laundry. At least there are things that Izumo can do to distract himself, he thinks as he steps into the shower. Izumo turns the taps and runs a cold shower hoping to will his erection away but it doesn’t help, not when his mind flickers back to the surprisingly vivid dream.

 

Izumo doesn’t really know what to do with himself because the images of a wrecked Tatara and Mikoto continue to melt together in his head. The thing that Izumo remembers most clearly is their faces. Instead of a smile or a blank face, both Mikoto and Tatara had been rather dishevelled. There were also shades of red, in blushes and marred skin. Izumo’s cock twitches at the memory and it is painfully sore. In the end, he bites down on his lip and gives up, changing the water temperature so that he doesn’t catch a cold and wraps a hand around his cock, stroking himself to completion, trying but failing to keep their wrecked images away.

 

“I need to get laid,” Izumo groans, slamming his head against the tiles as he comes.

 

 

 

 

 

Izumo doesn’t actually get around to getting laid. Instead, he gets a job offer that will send him out of the country for a whole month. Seri-chan needs him to be in Germany for some urgent matter she doesn’t explain very well. Izumo agrees without asking any questions and Seri-chan gives him a little frown but Izumo doesn’t bother arguing with her. A trip away is exactly what Izumo needs right now. He leaves Mikoto and Tatara a message saying that he’s got a job so he won’t be around for a while. They wish him well and don’t push the issue though Izumo is pretty sure that they’re onto him.

 

Despite all of the loose ends Izumo has tie in regards to relationship issues Izumo is content to go away. There’s not much else he needs to be at the bar for. The second set of paint job on the bar is done and Izumo just has to air the rooms out—so it’s in not state for him to living there anyway. Some time away will do Izumo some good.

 

The only person that Izumo actually goes to see before he leaves the country is Anna. He brings her another red puzzle and she’s much more delighted to see him, interested in hearing the stories that Izumo has to tell about Mikoto and Tatara. Izumo has nothing to tell because his dreams aren’t something that can be shared. Luckily, Anna comes to see him readily and it makes the whole process a lot smoother. However, Anna is also much sharper than Izumo gives her credit for.

 

“Seri said that you’re in the middle of running away,” Anna comments immediately after Izumo tells her that he is going away to Germany for a whole month. “Are you running away Izumo?”

 

“That damn heartless woman,” Izumo mumbles under his breath.

 

“Seri was right then,” Anna confirms.

 

Izumo groans. Anna is supposed to be on Izumo’s side. Izumo doesn’t have any supporters in his friends so he was hoping for Anna to be his ally, but it seems like Seri-chan has beaten him by a step—or two. Izumo wonders if Seri-chan has been planning this. She had this smirk on her face when Izumo said that he was going to stop by the orphanage. Izumo really should have known better.

 

“Izumo,” Anna says gently, playing with a metal puzzle in hand. “You can’t go around deciding what it is that other people feel. Last time you asked me if I wanted to go outside, I said no and you accepted my decision. The same thing applies to Mikoto and Tatara.”

 

Izumo frowns, “When did you grow up so much?”

 

Anna answers Izumo with silence but she comfort him by walking walk over to sit in his lap. It’s something that Anna hasn’t done before but it’s a nice gesture. It is probably Anna’s way of saying that she will miss him. Izumo laughs and pats her head gently while watching as she plays with the puzzle.

 

“Be safe, Izumo.” Anna says as she pulls apart the pieces. “You have to be able to come back and face reality.”

 

“What on earth did Seri-chan say to ya?” Izumo chuckles dryly.

 

Anna says nothing. They sit in silence for the hour. Once Anna finishes with her metal puzzle, she puts it back together for Izumo to play with while she works on the new picture puzzle that he had gotten her. Unfortunately, Izumo is weak at puzzles. As he struggles with it, Anna is completing the new picture puzzle at an alarming pace. Luckily, Izumo saves some face when he is told that their time is up.

 

“I’ll bring ya a souvenir,” Izumo promises, patting Anna’s head and ruffling her _silvery_ hair. “Is there anythin’ in particular that ya want?”

 

Anna shakes her head, “Bring Mikoto and Tatara next time.”

 

 

 

 

 

Izumo hopes that the time apart will help but the trip away passes by in a flash. Izumo comes back quietly and the bar is in the state that he had left it in but the weather in Japan has been a bit too humid so the bar hasn’t aired out that well. Izumo wishes he could go back to Germany to avoid the late summer, but that’s a poor excuse. (Seri-chan has no intentions of covering the costs of Izumo’s vacation anyway.)

 

Izumo does however go into hiding just because he can. Izumo still doesn’t want to face his desires, so avoidance is the way to go. Seri-chan lends him one of her stakeout houses and Izumo holes up in it. Izumo gets a few calls and text messages from the date that he had said that he would be back, both from Tatara and Mikoto but none of them sound pressing. It’s like they _know_ and are giving him space. But space isn’t what Izumo needs. They are too kind and probably not only to Izumo. There’s no reason for Izumo to interpret their behaviour as exclusive treatment.

 

It is Izumo’s choice to stay away but he ends up being the one that feels lonely. Izumo hates feeling this way but he knows that if he endures it, all of it will past. Just like how Izumo had gotten used to having Mikoto quietly lingering presence and Tatara’s bubbly presence, if they are away long enough, Izumo will slowly get used to not having them around. This could be a very good start to what could be, a healing process that will allow Izumo to forget it all.

 

But it feels particularly empty in this house. It’s not exactly cold but Izumo feels the chill deep within his bones. When did it become normal for him to have Tatara and Mikoto lingering around? It feels like they’ve always been there. Sure, Izumo can pinpoint the date that they appeared but a lot of it feels just right—like they belong right where they are. But Izumo also convinces himself that this is just wishful thinking on his part alone. There’s no way that it will work out. If anything, Izumo will get in the middle of them both and destroy what they currently have. It’s not what he wants because Izumo enjoys looking at them as they are, but a smaller, selfish part of him doesn’t want them to be that happy without him either. It’s an odd feeling and Izumo is scared of it so Izumo does what he does best and stomps down on it.

 

Izumo only stops thinking when his stomach beings to growl. Frowning, he gets up to explore and finds that there are no food stocks left in this stakeout house. Seri-chan might not be as nice as he gives her credit for. Or maybe, this is her way of telling Izumo to get his ass moving. Either way, Izumo doesn’t have much of a choice but to get up and go outside unless he wants to starve to his death. Seri-chan is letting him stay but it doesn’t mean that he can stay holed up. Izumo knows better than that anyway. There’s no way that he can hide forever, so he goes out for groceries. It was hard to get all the ingredients in Germany to create a satisfying Japanese meal so Izumo is missing proper Japanese food. Thinking up a menu for the night, Izumo grabs his jacket and makes his way out.

 

The streets of Shizume City are still familiar and it’s nice to see it again after being away for so long. Everything falls right into place. These are the colours that Izumo has gotten used to seeing. The people that know Izumo greet him like usual but joke that they thought he’d gone off somewhere far away. Izumo confirms for them that he has been on a holiday—he never says a job to people that he meets casually on the streets. It’s hard to know who is safe to share the information with so Izumo is always extra careful. Izumo is polite overall as he gathers the ingredients for dinner.

 

He goes for some fresh air on the way back and finds himself looking at places that the three of them have been together. Izumo misses them. There’s no doubt about it, but it’s not to the point that Izumo should be hallucinating. Izumo blurts out the acclamation almost immediately when his eyes settle on Tatara’s face but sees no sign of Mikoto’s red hair near him. Izumo feels oddly empty until he reminds himself that it’s definitely a mirage. There’s no way that Tatara would be out and about with Mikoto around him—unless Mikoto is playing sick just to stay in.

 

“Kusanagi-san!” Tatara exclaims brightly and Izumo melts because he has definitely missed that warmth.

 

Izumo just smiles, as he advances—he’s not going to show them that he’s been avoiding them on purpose. “Here by yourself?”

 

“Hm,” Tatara hums, nodding. Tatara falls into step with Izumo easily. “King’s being chased by some high schoolers. He attracts people wherever it is that he goes.”

 

 _But he’ll always come back to you_ , says a voice in the back of Izumo’s head. Izumo ignores the sense of jab because it’s actually nice to hear that Tatara and Mikoto are still the way Izumo had left them a whole month ago. Besides, Izumo wants to see them together—always. It’s strange to even think that there would be a time when it will be just one or the other. Izumo cannot see it happening no matter how he slices the situation.

 

“Well,” Izumo chuckles fondly as he imagines the sight of an unenergetic Mikoto being chased youthful high schoolers. It’s an oddly funny image. “He is charismatic. In his own way.”

 

Tatara nods because Izumo nails it. It may not seem it at first glance, but Mikoto’s presence is one that demands attention from those around him. Mikoto has this odd authority about him and Izumo has almost succumbed to it on several occasions. Izumo remains as silent as he needs to be and waits for Tatara to say what he needs to say. There’s no way that he can be this quiet unless something is on his mind.

 

“Have you been well Kusanagi-san?” Tatara asks quietly, leaning forward and into his space.

 

Tatara probably means to ask for some deeper answers but he doesn’t. Tatara is still all smiles and it makes Izumo’s heart ache to be treating him in this way, but Izumo has himself to protect first. Tatara and Mikoto have each other so he doesn’t have to worry about much about their wellbeing—they have each other’s support to get back on track. Izumo flicks Tatara’s forehead with a frown and pulls back for some space. There’s no way to tell Tatara that Izumo has been thinking about Mikoto and maybe him too. It just doesn’t make sense for Izumo to butt in, when their world’s colour have already melted together perfectly. Izumo is unneeded.

 

“I just got back,” Izumo says and it’s the truth. “Been kinda homesick to be honest.”

 

Tatara breaks into this huge grin, delight splashed all over his face. Izumo likes that look on him the most. It’s nice because Mikoto has the toned down version. Mikoto never looks quite as bright as Tatara but there’s always a way to tell whether he’s happy or not. If this were Mikoto, he’d hum lightly while trying to force the tiny smile off of his face. Izumo finds it cute and is glad that he doesn’t have to see it so soon after his return—it’ll only make him crumble faster.

 

“Not you,” Izumo shuts him down. Not both of them. They’re not home. “Don’t smile like that.”

 

Tatara pouts—of course he does, “How mean, Kusanagi-san.”

 

Izumo just shakes his head and continues walking. Tatara follows closely but it’s not as warm without Mikoto here. Izumo almost comments on it but manages to bit back on his tongue. A large part of their walk is silent, but not awkward. Before Izumo knows it, he has walked back to the bar. However, once he sees it Izumo remembers that he can’t use it yet. The stench of the paint is still lingering. Tatara stops when Izumo does, like the month distance has put him at the starting line. Tatara is gently asking for Izumo’s permission again.

 

“How’s it going?”

 

“Still stuffy,” Izumo replies. “So I’m not stayin’ here at the moment.”

 

Izumo actually has a surprise in store for Tatara. Tatara can’t see it yet but once it’s all dry and will be without damage, Izumo will show it off. The renovation works in the bar worked on a lot of Tatara’s suggestions so it has to be perfect when Tatara gets around to viewing it. Izumo has been waiting to stage this so he has to draw Tatara away before he can ask for a sneak peak.

 

“Are you staying nearby then?” Tatara asks.

 

Izumo actually had a little apartment nearby but had sold it when he brought the bar. There is no need for two living places, when he is just starting out a new business. There’s no way that Izumo can maintain both places. Both places are located in the city and cost a whole heap to keep. Izumo doesn’t even bother entertaining the idea of keeping them. One day, Izumo might get it back but for now, he’s staying low key and relying on his friends just because he can.

 

“Not tellin’,” Izumo grins and watches as Tatara pouts again. “It’s a place that belongs to Seri-chan for work purposes, sorry.”

 

Turning his heel around smoothly, Izumo walks in the other direction because that’s where he’s supposed to be headed. Izumo knows exactly when to cut Tatara off, but for a little more, he can enjoy Tatara’s company. And it’s not like Tatara is going to give up. Tatara follows Izumo without looking back at the bar and it grants Izumo some relief because his revenge plan can still take place.

 

“Oh,” Tatara finally seems happier. “Then it can’t be helped.”

 

“How have you two been?” Izumo asks as they walk along and he doesn’t want to doubt them but he really, really does. “Not livin’ on instant noodles, are ya?”

 

Tatara chuckles a little stiffly and Izumo stops to study him. Tatara is scratching his head lightly but he smiles when he notices Izumo’s gaze on him. Izumo has a feeling that his fears for the worst have actually come true. _Maybe_ something did happen to Mikoto—like eating more stale bread and damaging his stomach.

 

“Just a little,” Tatara explains, creating an inch distance between his index and forefinger. “Just a little, so don’t be mad.”

 

Izumo can’t be mad. He knows that they’ve been relying on him over the past half year to make them some decent food. Mikoto is a horrible example of a cook and Tatara tries but it’s not really a good attempt. Izumo had taken it on himself and then he had left them alone. Izumo had been the irresponsible one. And Tatara isn’t even being all that assuring. Now that Izumo takes a closer look, Tatara looks a bit thinner than Izumo remembers leaving him. That means that Mikoto must be worse off.

 

“I’ll make dinner,” Izumo sighs. He can’t believe himself either but Izumo has been conditioned to buy enough ingredients for three. “Where’s Mikoto? Let’s go pick him up.”

 

“Yes!” Tatara cheers brightly and jumps to hug Izumo before he can react. “You’re the best, Kusanagi-san!”

 

“Tatara,” Izumo squeezes out, “Yer choking me!”

 

Tatara giggles against Izumo’s ear but does eventually detach himself to let Izumo go. Izumo takes a deep breath after that and pins Tatara with a sharp look, but it doesn’t deter him from staying close. Humming pleasantly to himself, Tatara grabs onto one side of the plastic bag and insists that they carry it together. It’s not all that heavy but Tatara smiles brightly, so Izumo just lets him. He’s already lost the battle today—there’s no need to try any harder.

 

“Come on, Kusanagi-san,” Tatara exclaims and drags him along so that he can’t protest.

 

Despite being taller, Izumo’s footsteps are lacking compared to Tatara’s energetic one. Izumo ends up being the one that is dragged along on a plastic grocery bag. It’s an odd sight that has people stopping in their tracks but the gleefulness in Tatara’s laughter doesn’t die down at all. Tatara is completely happy the whole time that he takes the lead to bring Izumo to Mikoto—like everything about it is right. Izumo has to wonder how Tatara lives like that.

 

“King!” Tatara exclaims loudly when Mikoto’s hair finally comes into their line of sight. “Look who’s back!”

 

Despite being surrounded by a bunch of rowdy high schoolers Mikoto is completely quiet and at peace until Tatara comes along. At the call, Mikoto responds almost immediately. He opens his eyes and surprises everyone else around them as he turns. Tatara is probably the only one that can illicit such a response. Izumo breathe catches in his throat because it’s been so long since he’s seen Mikoto’s lovely amber eyes. He almost wants to run away and hide.

 

“Tatara…” Mikoto begins before his eyes scan Izumo too. “Izumo.”

 

“Hey,” Izumo waves and laughs a little because Mikoto falters at the sight of him. “How ya been? Eatin’ alright?”

 

Mikoto lights up immediately though it’s not evident to everyone else. Tatara chuckles into his hands at the reaction and Izumo just smiles. It’s nice that no one else can tell and Izumo almost fools himself into feeling special. Mikoto doesn’t help Izumo at all. Instead, Mikoto is distracting, even if he is only getting off his butt to come over to them. Unlike Tatara, Mikoto doesn’t attach himself to Izumo, but he does grace Izumo with a tiny tiny smile.

 

“We’ve been okay,” Mikoto says casually, omitting the answer about his meals as of late, “How are you?”

 

“I’m good,” Izumo nods, but doesn’t say that he’s been homesick this time. He’s learnt his mistake.

 

“Kusanagi-san’s going to make us dinner!” Tatara exclaims happily.

 

Mikoto’s eyes light up and Izumo feels his heart thump loudly in his chest. Izumo has missed this too, the way Mikoto’s emotions lays beneath his usual cold temperament. Mikoto is happy about it and Izumo is too, but he has to force himself to calm down. If instant noodles are all that they’ve been eating then Izumo’s home cooked meal will be a treat. Of course Mikoto will look forward to it.

 

“Are you done?” Izumo asks, pointing to the hopeful high schoolers dressed in _brown_ uniform as they linger in wait for Mikoto to turn his attention to them. “Looks like they’re still waitin’ for ya.”

 

“Nah,” Mikoto hums lowly. “They don’t need me. Let’s go.”

 

 _Like I need you_ , Izumo almost scoffs but he doesn’t dare because the truth is, Izumo might need Mikoto, just a little bit. So he ends up settling for a smile. Like Tatara had done, Mikoto walks towards Izumo’s right and grabs onto half of the grocery bag and carries it with him. Izumo looks down at both of his hands, debating on whether or not he should let go, but they nudge him before he can do it. They walk with Izumo in the middle and lead Izumo to their home. It’s the first time that Izumo is visiting and he’s starting to feel nervous about it. Maybe he didn’t think this through enough. This is personal space that Izumo is entering and he doesn’t know if he can take the damage that it will do to him.

 

“Make yourself at home, Kusanagi-san!” Tatara insists his he keys the door and pushes it open. “We don’t have many utensils but…”

 

They don’t cook all that often. Izumo already knows that but he’s only got ingredients to make _soba_ so it shouldn’t be too hard to work around their lack of utensils. Izumo toes off his shoes and sets them carefully at the _genkan_ before finding his way into the kitchen. The place is a little spacer than Izumo’s old apartment. It’s enough to house three and it’s a lot neater than he expected it to be. The next thing that Izumo notices is that there are signs of Tatara everywhere. All of Tatara’s tiny décors can be seen at a glance. Surprisingly, there isn’t anything in the apartment that screams Mikoto.

 

“We’ll help out,” Mikoto and Tatara offer—they always offer now and Izumo just nods.

 

They work in the small kitchen with ease. Everything just falls right back into place, like Izumo hadn’t even left to begin with. Dinner is completed in no time and the set up at Mikoto and Tatara’s apartment is much easier than it is at Izumo’s. The table is a bit bigger and so it fits them all, but it’s not all that cosy so Mikoto and Tatara inch in as close as they can. It makes Izumo laugh and they both grin—probably happy to hear his laughter after such a long time.

 

Over dinner they ask Izumo to fill them in on the happenings in Germany. Izumo describes the scenery in minimal detail and does not mention anything about his work. Izumo has learnt all the colours that he can in a short amount of time but what he says lack essence. He can’t bring himself to say that his view of the world had been dull without them by his side. But he makes sure to say enough to keep them occupied until the end of dinner. After cleaning up, Tatara offers to make some tea. Izumo gets trapped on the couch. Despite there being several pillows around Mikoto pins Izumo down.

 

“Lend me your lap,” Mikoto requests and lies right down.

 

Izumo jerks a little, surprised by Mikoto’s initiative. Mikoto settles right in, shuffling until he’s at a comfortable angle before he stops. Izumo doesn’t think it can be that comfy because he’s all bones—probably got a bit more fat that Tatara but still. Once settled, Mikoto hums in delight and begins to close his eyes. It makes Izumo wonder if Mikoto has been sleeping well as of late but he doesn’t ask about the insomnia that Mikoto has never directly mentioned.

 

Izumo absently looks out the window—it’s a nice view and settles a hand on Mikoto’s chest. The rise and fall as Mikoto breathes is calming but before Izumo knows it, Mikoto intertwines their fingers together, trapping Izumo where he is. Izumo tries to move it, but Mikoto holds tight, still placing their hands over his chest so that Izumo can feel the fall and rise. Izumo gives up fighting because Tatara flashes him a grin and a thumb up, mouthing _please take care of King for a bit_.

 

Not long after, Mikoto falls asleep. It’s like he’s been drained this whole month and then had exercised all the energy he had to help Izumo out in the kitchen. Izumo appreciates the effort but Mikoto seems to have been working hard lately. When Tatara brings the tea around, Izumo feels a little awkward with Mikoto asleep on his lap but Tatara just smiles. It doesn’t take that long to make tea but Tatara had taken his time—Izumo wonders if the boy was experimenting with the leaves and scrunches his nose together a little.

 

“It’s safe,” Tatara explains. “Herbal tea takes a while to steep.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Izumo smiles and reaches for it with his left hand—Tatara helps him out with a smile because the left hand is not Izumo’s dominant hand and he tends to tremble when holding heavy items. (Tatara doesn’t even bother glancing at the hand that Izumo is holding with Mikoto’s and Izumo doesn’t feel guilty about it—he _should_.) Tea is time for a peaceful silence. Izumo sits still on the couch, one hand intertwined with Mikoto’s as Tatara stays pressed against his leg. Despite Izumo’s nerves, there is no need for words until Izumo looks at the time and is interrupted.

 

“Stay,” Tatara suggests, smiling softly up at him. “We have room.”

 

Izumo can see that their apartment is spacious. They might have all the space in the world, but Izumo still can’t take up the offer. The request makes Izumo a little uncomfortable and he feels a little sad because Mikoto is asleep on his lap. For Izumo, it feels right but he cannot let himself have something like this. Izumo tells himself that is only feels right because Mikoto is supposedly _the_ _one_ , but that’s a picture that doesn’t have Tatara in it. It’s not a picture that Izumo wants to see. Izumo shakes his head quietly to ensure that he doesn’t wake Mikoto up.

 

“I should go,” Izumo smiles softly, hoping that it’ll be enough to let him escape.

 

“What are you afraid of?” Tatara asks, reaching over and holding onto Izumo’s hand. He smiles and rubs soothing circles against Izumo’s skin with his thumbs. “Do _we_ scare you, Kusanagi-san?”

 

Izumo can’t even move away because this is clearly another attack, this time an ambush. Mikoto has him trapped so that Tatara can launch the attack. Tatara holds on tight and doesn’t let go. Izumo looks up from his hand to glare at Tatara, but he falters. The look in Tatara’s eyes is different from usual. Unlike his playfulness that usually sits in the air, Tatara’s eyes are firm and his expression serious. Izumo must have fucked it up somewhere.

 

“Kusanagi-san…?”

 

“Tatara,” Izumo swallows, pulling away firmly. “I can’t.”

 

 _What you guys have is beautiful_ , is at the tip of Izumo’s tongue but he can’t say it because it’ll come along with _I’ll end up destroyin’ that_. The words don’t convey what he means, but Izumo cannot think of a better way to put it so that they will understand. Izumo doesn’t want to destroy anything but the chances that he might do that are high. Sighing, he gives Tatara’s head a gently pat and turns away, refusing to continue this conversation. Izumo can’t stay any longer and have Tatara draw things out of him that he’s not yet willing to share.

 

Tatara looks at him, eyes downcast and maybe a little confused. Izumo doesn’t understand himself either. Izumo worries about them but he is also the one putting a thick distance between them. Izumo is probably giving both Mikoto and Tatara the wrong signs and he needs to stop doing that right now. But he cares deeply—too deeply, it’s scary. Izumo hasn’t felt this way in a long time. As a child, Izumo had strong feelings for a pup that his mother had given him so that he wouldn’t feel lonely as an only child. Once Izumo learnt that all things die, he also learnt to draw a line and a distance. Izumo should know better than to grow attached to things and people that he can easily lose but here he is again, showing a great amount of care and concern for two people that aren’t even his. Izumo cannot risk losing Mikoto and Tatara’s friendship.

 

“Let me go,” Izumo requests and feels hurt by the shock on Tatara’s face but doesn’t know how to let him down lighter, “Tatara, please.”

 

Tatara stares at him in silence, looks like he wants to huff at how stubborn Izumo is being, but he doesn’t. Instead, Tatara closes his eyes, eases out the tension in his expression and then opens them with a refreshed look about him. So this is how Tatara functions. He only needs a moment to recover. If that’s the case all the time then Izumo has less to worry about.

 

“Okay,” Tatara replies slowly. “Okay.”

 

“I’ll move Mikoto for ya,” Izumo offers.

 

Tatara nods at that—like it’s a good option to get Izumo to stay a little longer. It’s not the best choice because in this state, Izumo can be tempted to stay. Seri-chan’s little stake house is cold and empty and it can’t compare but Izumo has no time to entertain any other possibilities. He glides his arm under Mikoto’s neck and shuffles him into a careful embrace before lifting them both off the couch.

 

“Which way is it?” Izumo asks quietly so that he doesn’t wake Mikoto.

 

“That way,” Tatara points towards the left door. “I’ll just clean this up. Please take care of him.”

 

Izumo nods and heads over towards the door. Mikoto’s not as heavy as he looks but Tatara’s probably even lighter than that. Izumo pushes the ajar open and enters. It’s a lot cleaner than Izumo had expected, so everything is easy to find. Izumo drops Mikoto onto the bed softly and then begins to pull the blanket over him. As he sinks into the bed, Mikoto turns and buries his head into Izumo’s stomach, wrapping his arms around Izumo’s waist. Izumo finds himself in a dilemma and it’s mostly because he has no restraint. Izumo huffs and reprimands himself before attempting to detach himself from Mikoto’s warmth. Mikoto holds on tighter, like he doesn’t want Izumo to leave.

 

“Mi-ko-to,” Izumo starts slowly, pinching Mikoto’s nose slowly and pulling him away. Mikoto scrunches his face together and whines a little, but eventually turns away for some air. It makes Izumo laugh but he also feels bad, so he leans in a little and presses a gentle peck against Mikoto’s nose to make up for the pain. “Sorry. Sleep well, ‘kay?”

 

As soon as Izumo pulls away, his heart sinks. No matter how peaceful Mikoto looks now, Izumo shouldn’t have done that. Gasping quietly into his hands, Izumo pulls away from the bed and shuffles towards the door. He closes it quietly and keeps his head lowered so that he doesn’t have to face Tatara with a burning face. Tatara calls out to him, saying that he will walk Izumo part-way, but Izumo puts a hand up to stop him from coming closer. Shuffling around the apartment to grab his jacket, Izumo mumbles a quick _thanks_ and bolts out the door, feeling even guiltier than when he dreams about them.

 

 

 

 

 

Anna makes Izumo’s next visit extremely short. She doesn’t bother comforting him. Upon seeing that Izumo has failed to keep his promise of bringing Mikoto and Tatara along to see her, Anna doesn’t frown but she does stay by the door. Izumo tries to pacify her with some more metal puzzles and she makes her way to pick them up off him—giving him a chance he supposes.

 

“Are things not going well?” Anna asks softly, tugging the metal pieces so that they clack and clang. “You didn’t bring them.”

 

“I’m still runnin’ away,” Izumo flashes a wry smile, “I just don’t have any courage.”

 

“Izumo,” Anna sighs and it makes the delivery of her words even more sharp, “You’re going to get your ass handed to you.”

 

“Huh?” Izumo jerks violently, taken aback by her words—those are definitely not Anna’s words. Who else has been visiting her? “Where did ya learn such foul language?”

 

“Television,” Anna says before closing the door shut.

 

 

 

 

 

After Anna had said that Izumo will _get his ass handed to him_ , Izumo has been repenting but also avoiding Mikoto and Tatara even more so that Anna’s premonition doesn’t actually happen. Izumo doesn’t have the right to see them anyway. Izumo had given in at the last moment and he doesn’t have the heart to call it a mistake, but he’d done both Mikoto and Tatara a wrong. Even if he were to kiss Tatara next time, two wrongs don’t make a right. The avoiding goes as well as Izumo can hide. It’s easier to lose Tatara but Izumo doesn’t think it was possible for Mikoto to get out on his own to talk about it, but Mikoto surprises him. With Tatara sleeping at home, Mikoto sneaks out and tracks Izumo down amidst his information gathering and pulls Izumo’s attention away from his job.

 

“Mikoto!” Izumo exclaims as soon as he spots him. “What—”

 

Darting his eyes around and sensing the danger that may come, Izumo abandons his post and runs towards Mikoto’s side. It’s not the ideal course of action but Izumo cannot afford to let Mikoto get hurt while he’s on the job. As soon as he comes close enough, Izumo throws an arm over Mikoto’s shoulder and pulls him aside. For how light Mikoto is, he puts up quite the resistance, but it’s no time to be surprised. Before they are spotted, Izumo gives Mikoto a little pinch to loosen him up and shuffle him into a little alleyway—the target is probably going to go missing now damn it.

 

“Why’re ya here, Mikoto?” Izumo sighs, heavily, hands pressed against the wall as Izumo fights the temptation to rest his head on Mikoto’s shoulder. “I thought I told you guys I was busy.”

 

Mikoto look at him innocently, not even feeling sorry for the trouble that he is be causing. Izumo’s worried for other reasons but at hand, he’s surprised that Mikoto is the one that’s managed to catch him here. It’s not the ideal place to talk and Mikoto might not know that so Izumo lets his anger pass. But of course Izumo does. He’s been doing that for Mikoto and Tatara for a long time now.

 

“D’ya know how dangerous it’s to follow me?” Izumo frowns as he pushes Mikoto further into a corner so that he won’t be seen. Izumo is the one to blame—he has been keeping them out of the loop so of course they don’t know. “You could get hurt, what’ll I tell Tatara then?”

 

Mikoto scrunches his brows together and frowns. “I’m fine.”

 

Izumo doesn’t doubt that Mikoto is fine right now. That doesn’t mean that Mikoto will continue to be safe in the long run. There is a lot that could go wrong with this and Izumo doesn’t even want to begin thinking about it. The important thing is, Izumo might not be able to protect him and that’s a heartbreaking thought. Izumo wants Mikoto to be safe. Izumo wants Mikoto to go home to Tatara—always. He wants Tatara to be at ease and this is not the way to go about it.

 

“Go back, ‘kay?” Izumo sighs—he could still catch up and finish the job. “Tatara will worry about ya.”

 

“But you won’t be?” Mikoto questions and Izumo raises a brow, confused at what it is that Mikoto is trying to say. Tatara may be confusing because he speaks too fast but Mikoto’s speech pattern can be cryptic. “Not like that. You thought of Totsuka first, but what about you?”

 

It sounds like a trick question but Izumo doesn’t have any time to respond appropriately. Izumo can hear his target approaching and the sound of Seri-chan’s voice yelling at him because he probably fucked up really hard. Seri-chan had asked for a favour and that’s why he’s here but he hasn’t felt safe since he started following the target. It’s not unusual for a job to be dangerous but Izumo has been very aware of this one. This isn’t the place to have this kind of conversation, especially when Izumo isn’t even sure of what it is that he feels.

 

“Mikoto,” Izumo clears his throat and pulls away just a fraction because _he_ needs the space, “Let’s just talk about this—”

 

Mikoto doesn’t seem to want to give Izumo any leeway. Instead of agreeing, Mikoto grabs Izumo’s neck and pulls Izumo closer towards him. It’s nothing sweet, more like smothering Izumo’s face into his shoulder. Izumo’s eyes widen and he tries to fight it with his hands but Mikoto leans down to his ears. It’s an intimate action that Izumo freezes at because there’s also Tatara that’s currently not in the picture. Izumo can’t believe he’s doing this again. He hates himself.

 

“Shh,” Mikoto whispers, “We’ll be caught.”

_And who’s fault is that?_ Izumo wants to scream but doesn’t because footsteps gather along with whispers about the state that Izumo and Mikoto are in. Even from a distance, the target’s voice is easily recognisable as he laughs at the _couple_ in the alleyway. Izumo can’t believe that he has been reduced to this state but he holds back on his tongue. If Mikoto has just saved him then he has to be grateful that his cover has not been blown yet. But this is Izumo’s fault anyway. He could have left Mikoto alone in the first place and just went on with his work as normal. If anything, Mikoto’s not the type to sabotage. It’s just that Izumo had put Mikoto and his safety first. Oh, Seri-chan’s not going to be happy hearing about this in the report.

 

“You ‘right?” Izumo asks when he pulls away—Mikoto’s face has been seen damn it.

 

Mikoto blinks slow and steady. “Are _you_?”

 

Izumo pushes himself up away, ignoring the question because _how stupid is that_ and looks carefully at his surroundings. Mikoto should be worried about himself not Izumo. This is Izumo’s job. He knows the ins and outs of it. Izumo knows the risk and how to deal with it. There’s no need for Mikoto to worry about anything other than getting home to where Tatara is. Izumo scoffs to himself. Izumo can’t believe that the day has come where he will be more worried about the safety of Mikoto’s life over Tatara’s. Great, that’s a whole new level of (unwanted) depth for Izumo.

 

To punish Mikoto for being reckless, Izumo decides that ignoring him is the way to go. Mikoto will not receive the answer that he wants today. Stalking off, Izumo hopes that Mikoto won’t follow. Izumo needs some peace and quiet to prepare himself for the lecture that he will get from Seri-chan. It’s never pleasant and that’s why Izumo has always done his best to avoid being a victim. Izumo mumbles to himself on the way, trying to think up excuses. It’s an unsuccessful attempt because the footsteps behind him are loud and clear. Of course Mikoto follows and because he follows, Izumo picks up the pace until he’s running. Izumo doesn’t usually like competition but he has to win this one, so he sprints at his fastest pace. Izumo runs and keeps running, without any idea of where it is that he is going.

 

“Izumo!” Mikoto grunts tone deep as he reaches out to grab Izumo’s hand.

 

When he finally registers it, Izumo stops but it’s too late. Unfortunately, Izumo’s sudden stop is unstable and he ends up pulling Mikoto with him. The two of them end up rolling down the little hill, with Mikoto cradling Izumo’s head so that he doesn’t hurt himself. Izumo groans as he gets up and stumbles a few steps away. He doesn’t have any words for Mikoto—all he wants is for Mikoto to be safe but Mikoto keeps going out of his way to protect Izumo at the risk of his own safety. Sighing, Izumo settles his body on the grass hill to catch his breath. Mikoto follows without complaints and instead tells Izumo that this is _nice_. Izumo doesn’t know what to make of it but his anger gets the better of him.

 

“You are so damn reckless,” Izumo huffs.

 

Mikoto frowns, “Say that to Totsuka.”

 

Izumo turns, glaring but he doesn’t have a comeback to that. Out of the three of them, Tatara is without a doubt, the most reckless one. Izumo shouldn’t be surprised that that is one of Mikoto’s retorts but truth in the statement makes Izumo cackle. At least they’re agreeing on something today.

 

“Is it fine to talk now?” Mikoto asks, still huffing for his breath.

 

Izumo wants to deny it but there isn’t anywhere for him to run now. Anna’s premonition is right. They have the space and time to conduct a decent conversation. Reporting to Seri-chan isn’t important. Izumo would rather delay that pain but it’s not all so forgiving. Avoiding Seri-chan means that he can’t avoid Mikoto and vice versa. This is why Izumo can’t have nice things in his life. For Izumo, there are never two sides to a coin even if there is one on the actual coin.

 

“Can I outrun ya,” Izumo states, rhetorically.

 

“Probably not,” Mikoto shrugs and cracks a tiny smile.

 

Once again, that smile melts any anger that Izumo feels. Izumo is so done for. Pulling himself up, Izumo sits on the hill and stares into the distance. If he can’t avoid it, it might be best to get it over and done with. Once Izumo’s ass is handed back to him, he can go back to the way he had been before he met Mikoto and Tatara. Whether or not Izumo gets to keep them as his friends doesn’t matter anymore. They wonderful company but Izumo is the one that’s the problem. If they don’t want him as a friend then Izumo will understand.

 

“Fine, fine,” Izumo waves his hand in the air like he’s surrendering. “What is it.”

 

Mikoto sits directly in front of him and glares, like that expression will get him the answer that he wants, “So, what about you?”

 

Izumo still doesn’t understand what it is that Mikoto is trying to get him to say. Exactly what about Izumo does Mikoto mean? Izumo is a lot of things but that doesn’t mean that he’s the same thing for other people. Izumo raises a brow at Mikoto but all he gets in return is silence. Mikoto probably expects a whole lot from him. Izumo doesn’t think that he can give Mikoto what he wants and needs. Tatara who has so many positive qualities is the better person for it.

 

“What about _me_?”

 

“Exactly,” Mikoto replies sternly. “What about _you_?”

 

Mikoto doesn’t say anymore and allows the question to sit there. It takes a moment but it finally registers. Mikoto is talking about _his_ feelings, _his_ concern. Izumo looks up with surprise and stops short because why should _his_ feelings be a matter of concern? Izumo is nothing important in the picture that Mikoto and Tatara have already finished for display.

 

“That has nothing to do with ya both though,” Izumo replies.

 

Mikoto huffs again, upset. “Weren’t you worried about me earlier?”

 

“Well, yeah?” Izumo raises a brow.

 

“Then tell me that,” Mikoto replies flatly and his eyes are dull, unimpressed with the way that Izumo is behaving. “Don’t use Tatara to derail me.”

 

“But it works,” Izumo retorts immediately.

 

“Yes, but,” Mikoto says just as quickly so that Izumo can’t shut him down again. “It’s doubly effective if you’re honest.”

 

“Well I’d worry too,” Izumo replies easily. If this is what Mikoto means to talk about, they can end the conversation here. “So don’t do that next time.”

 

“Okay.” Mikoto concedes, once again, sounding as obedient as ever.

 

“Then we’re done here.”

 

Izumo can get away now if he makes an escape here quick enough but Mikoto sees through him in an instant. Before Izumo can get up, Mikoto grabs onto his arm softly. Mikoto’s grip not even wielding any strength but it’s enough to stop Izumo from going anywhere. Izumo can’t deny Mikoto or Tatara anything for that matter. He’s weak to them and his resolve has been crumbling ever since that kiss. Izumo should have had more self control—that was a cruel thing to do to both of them. Izumo shouldn’t allow the fact that it was passed off to mean that it was okay.

 

“Totsuka knows,” Mikoto explains. “I told him the first time it happened that you were my soul mate.”

 

“What? I’m not your—” Izumo stares at Mikoto and blinks several times and even pinches himself. It doesn’t hurt but Izumo can’t be dreaming. “Am I? What about Tatara?”

 

“In the bar,” Mikoto replies. “I found out that you were my soul mate.”

 

Izumo drops his head and groans loudly. He can’t believe that Tatara has known since the beginning. How must Tatara have felt to know that Izumo could be someone that will change things for the both of them for forever? But nothing like resentment had shown up in any of Tatara’s behaviour. Instead, Tatara had been as usual and had drawn even closer to Izumo than before. Izumo really doesn’t understand it. Tatara has no intentions of handing Mikoto over just because Izumo is Mikoto’s soul mate is he?

 

“It was kind of hard to accept. I spent all my life with Totsuka, believing that we could be together, even if we weren’t soul mates but then we met you, Izumo,” Mikoto explains, eyes directly locked into Izumo’s. “It was all so confusing but you said that you like Totsuka so I had a feeling that it was going to be okay.”

 

“You asked me a general question,” Izumo cuts in, “So I—”

 

“It wasn’t a general question. It was an important question for us,” Mikoto shakes his head, explaining slowly. “You gave an answer we could work with.”

 

Izumo has no idea what that means and it probably shows on his face.

 

“We want you, Izumo.”

 

Izumo is quick to retort, “You don’t know what you want.”

 

“You’re not us,” Mikoto replies sharply because _Izumo_ can’t be the one to decide what it is that they want or don’t want. Anna had said the same thing. “We want you Izumo. We want to take you on official dates, because the number of unofficial dates we’ve been on are getting ridiculously high—”

 

“I’m just your soul mate because of a weird phenomenon that dictates whether or not we see the world in colour,” Izumo argues, ignoring any reason that Mikoto gives him. “It doesn’t mean anything. The world doesn’t matter when you have Tatara right? I don’t feel like it should be me in his place.”

 

“That’s why I’m saying we want you,” Mikoto frowns a little, like he wishes Izumo would understand him already. “There’s no need to replace anyone in this.”

 

“And I’m saying—”

 

“Wanting something,” Mikoto interrupts. “Is normal, Izumo.”

 

Izumo bits down on his lips and swallows his words. Izumo usually gets what he wants. He’s the type to go for it—mostly materialistic things because he can afford it with the work that he does. It’s easy to want things like that, but permanent things—it’s only ever been the bar. Izumo doesn’t want things that he can’t have. He has known better than that since his mother’s passing. That’s why Izumo doesn’t want—

 

“You either get it or you don’t,” Mikoto says softly as he squeezes Izumo’s hand. “Sulk after you find out, not before then.”

 

Izumo turns to him slowly, confused. It’s a mistake to look into Mikoto’s eyes which are strong and focused. It’s hard to pull away from that gaze. Izumo has always wanted to avoid Mikoto and Tatara’s sincerity because it makes it harder for him to run away. Running away is actually Izumo’s forte but there’s a time and place to do it. A relationship isn’t one of those. Izumo should give them closure. Seri-chan had been right when she said that he needed to deal with it.

 

Slowly, Izumo opens his mouth, “I—”

 

Izumo intends to lie but he can’t with the way that Mikoto is looking at him right now. Instead of his usual lazy look, Mikoto is concentrating on Izumo, like he’s out to catch the lie. Izumo stops at that moment, exhales a deep breath like a sigh and sucks in another one for renewal. Izumo has been running a lot but he feels like he owes it to Mikoto, especially after what he did the last time he was in Mikoto’s presence.

 

“I want you too,” Izumo confesses, but it’s probably not the confession that Mikoto wants, because Izumo knows that right now he has physical desires over relationship desires. Izumo doesn’t think that he can fit in between what Mikoto and Tatara already have. “Both of you. Well… physically anyway.”

 

Mikoto’s eyes widen and he seems taken aback by Izumo’s answer. Izumo doesn’t know whether it is because Mikoto is not expecting an honest answer in the first place or whether the answer isn’t something that he wants to hear. Mikoto is quiet for some time and Izumo resigns himself to defeat. Of course the answer’s not a good one—that’s unfair to both Tatara and Mikoto. Izumo knows it and what’s why he hasn’t said anything but Mikoto surprises him. After closing his eyes to contemplate, Mikoto opens his eyes again with renewed determination.

 

“It’ll all work out,” Mikoto says eventually. “It’s one of Tatara’s favourite lines. I’d like to believe it this time.”

 

“Give me some time,” Izumo whispers softly because this time, he’s the one in for a surprise. “I need some time.”

 

“Anything you want,” Mikoto replies. “We’ll be around, as long as you want us to.”

 

Izumo nods, “…’kay.”

 

“I’d kiss you,” Mikoto confesses and Izumo flushes that lovely bright red that both Mikoto and Tatara love. “But then Totsuka will complain if I do it without his permission, since you kissed me first.”

 

“Wha—” Izumo splutters, face definitely bright red. “You were awake?!”

 

Mikoto has the audacity to _smile_ in response. It looks like he’s really happy about it and Izumo could get carried away on that but he has to control himself this time around. The only thing Izumo is glad for is the fact that Tatara doesn’t seem to be upset about what he had done. Maybe, Tatara is better at reading Izumo than he had given Tatara credit for.

 

“Heh,” Mikoto chuckles, clearly proud of himself, “Red is a good look on you, Izumo.”

 

Izumo blushes harder. It sounds like Mikoto is saying _mine_ — _ours_.

 

“Ahem,” Izumo clears his throat as a recovery and looks away, “You can’t kiss me. You’d need _my_ permission.”

 

Mikoto laughs, “Are you saying that I don’t have it?”

 

Izumo blinks, surprised by how easily Mikoto has taken the upper hand but it makes sense, given that his partner is Tatara. Because Izumo is slow to answer, Mikoto turns his smile into a smug grin and Izumo feels his cheeks burn even deeper.

 

“I hate you,” Izumo mumbles like a defeated child—it’s been so long since he last used that line as a retort.

 

Mikoto just smiles and rests his forehead against Izumo’s, “Do you really?”

 

“Shut up,” Izumo grunts, turning away to hide heated his face.

 

Mikoto laughs and there’s that low rumbling sound again, shaking the foundation that Izumo’s heart stands.

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing really changes and Izumo is glad that they don’t push Izumo for immediate changes. Everything goes back to the way it had been before Izumo had begun to avoid them. Sometimes it can be weird and awkward, but no doubt nice. Right now, they’re all back in the bar and Tatara is pouting while Mikoto smiles into the rim of his cup. Izumo knows that look and he shares the sentiment, raising his own glass subtly so that Tatara doesn’t catch on.

 

“You’re so mean, Kusanagi-san!” Tatara whines. “How could you choose Awashima-san over me?”

 

Izumo rolls his eyes, “You tricked me first.”

 

“King!” Tatara whines because he has no argument against Izumo’s true statement. “Say something! This isn’t right!”

 

Mikoto sets the cup down and his eyes are dull again, “At least it’s pleasant to look at?”

 

Izumo almost scoffs because Mikoto can’t outright praise himself for his colour choices but he is doing it indirectly. Izumo didn’t think that it was possible Mikoto to display such childish behaviour but that’s only because Izumo forgets that Mikoto’s long time partner is the very childish Tatara.

 

“King,” Tatara gasps, crossing his arms in mock hurt, “Are you siding with Kusanagi-san right now?”

 

“No,” Mikoto answers shortly. “I’m stating the truth.”

 

Tatara pouts and Izumo clears his throat to dispel his laughter. It’s been a few weeks of settling back into old routines and this is the kind of thing that tends to happen. They have petty fights because Tatara or Mikoto lose an argument between the three of them. Izumo’s usually pretty chill about everything except his bar so he doesn’t usually get upset. It’s always either Mikoto or Tatara and although it feels normal for them, Izumo has fun watching because they drag him in and all Izumo does is shrug, putting it back on them.

 

The problems that they face vary. Most of them are mundane but some of them really get Izumo thinking hard. There’s no order to this and he doesn’t want to place importance, but it feels like if he does something for Tatara first, it’ll be like putting Mikoto second. The same thing applies the other way around. It’s not much different from before—only back then, Izumo didn’t have to feel bad about putting one or the other first because they didn’t know explicitly that he wanted them. Right now, they’re not doing anything much different—only Izumo has given a confession and he feels bound by it.

 

“Hmph,” Tatara repeats his little tantrum and turns towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Izumo and Mikoto ask.

 

“Out!” Tatara shouts as he exits. “Don’t follow me!”

 

“Don’t pick a fight with other people,” Izumo warns before Tatara is out of ears-shot.

 

Not everyone can endure Tatara’s bright and cheery nature. Often, they interpret Tatara’s cheery personality as mockery for their own lacking. Izumo has seen it happen on the streets and it’s always been either himself or Mikoto that has intervened. But today, Tatara is going out alone and that’s a danger in itself, but they can’t babysit him for forever. Mikoto agrees with the sentiment, nodding at Izumo’s words and Izumo gives him a little smile. It feels like they’re agreeing more these days.

 

“Is he jealous?” Izumo asks, polishing his glass cups.

 

“Yes,” Mikoto chuckles. “Was that the result you wanted?”

 

Izumo hides a smile, “Are you jealous?”

 

“No,” Mikoto replies easily. “We’ll just tell him later.”

 

Izumo knows that they will and that’s okay too. Izumo didn’t expect Tatara to be seriously jealous of Seri-chan, but he is, so Izumo will have to make it up to him. It’s unfortunate that Mikoto already knows that nothing is going on. Mikoto had insisted on coming with Izumo after their last confrontation to explain everything to Seri-chan. It all went downhill from there, but Mikoto was the one that walked out victorious—a smirk on his lips and a huff of _you lied about dating Awashima-san, Izumo_. Izumo is sad that Mikoto is not jealous, but the feeling wills pass too.

 

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Izumo asks, gaze lingering at his door.

 

Mikoto smirks then—like he’s caught Izumo red-handed. “If you’re worried, why don’t you go?”

 

Izumo flushes and stutters, “I’m n-not!”

 

It just causes Mikoto to laugh from the other side of the counter. Izumo glares at him, but it does nothing to deter Mikoto—who’s already gotten the upper hand. Damn it, Izumo wishes he could turn back time and turn the tables around a little. Izumo feels kind of at a loss—like Mikoto’s leading and although it’s not normal for him, Izumo thinks that he can get used to it.

 

Mikoto offers a tiny smile and his hand, “Let’s go together.”

 

Izumo looks down to Mikoto’s hand and then back up to his face. There’s only sincerity in his expression and Izumo can feel himself crumbling. Izumo is actually worried about Tatara. Tatara can be in trouble for all that Izumo knows but the chance of holding Mikoto’s hand is actually very tempting. Izumo looks up and down again and then decides on clearing his throat. He turns around, pulls the apron off and then walks back out.

 

“Fine,” Izumo says, like it’s a chore. “Let’s go.”

 

Mikoto is still offering his hand and Izumo sighs because Tatara’s not here—though it is his fault that Tatara’s not. Still, Mikoto doesn’t retract his offer and eventually takes Izumo’s hand on his own. Mikoto holds it carefully, lacing their fingers together. Izumo has the option to pull away but it’s warm, so he doesn’t. All Izumo has to do later is to hold onto Tatara just as tightly.

 

“Any idea where he’d go?” Izumo asks.

 

“No idea,” Mikoto laughs. “We’ll find him though.”

 

“Okay,” Izumo replies but he’s not really convinced.

 

After Izumo locks up the bar, Mikoto drags him along on a path. Izumo follows because there’s no one in this world that knows Tatara better than Mikoto. Izumo trusts them both on this. Mikoto is in no rush however, like he somehow knows that Tatara will be safe. Izumo worries, but Mikoto is there, rubbing his thumb against Izumo’s skin to calm him. Izumo looks down at his hand and wonders _how_ that small gesture makes it possible to calm Izumo’s often nervous heart but Mikoto gives him a squeeze, drawing his attention so Izumo looks back up.

 

“Are you okay?” Mikoto asks gently, “Are we rushing you?”

 

“I just,” Izumo frowns because he doesn’t have the right words to say what he wants to say. Izumo is not being rushed. Tatara and Mikoto are being more than patient, but Izumo still doesn’t feel right about it. “We need to talk about this properly, because I ain’t just gonna jump into this y’know.”

 

Izumo swallows hard and attempts to pull his hand away but Mikoto stops and takes Izumo’s hand into both of his. Mikoto gives it a firm squeeze and Izumo meets his gaze with a more definite frown. That is not what Izumo is trying to say. Izumo still wants them, but he can’t just go with the flow. It won’t ever work out that way. Izumo needs all three of them to be on the page before anything can start. Mikoto mirrors Izumo’s expression and it’s cute to the point where Mikoto could probably talk Izumo out of his insecurity and agree blindly—like signing a contract without knowing what the terms and conditions are. Luckily, Mikoto keeps his promise to go slow and steady, distant enough for Izumo to have his own space.

 

“Should we be getting ready to sulk?” Mikoto offers a tiny joking smile.

 

They always talk in plural. It’s always been that way but it’s the first time that Izumo has noticed it consistently. Mikoto and Tatara are a pair. They’ve always instigated that Izumo can’t have one without the other—not that Izumo doesn’t want them both—but it’s always been hard to say it. The fact that they’re both offering doesn’t make it any easier. However, Izumo doesn’t have to worry about breaking them apart. It’s always been _both_ Mikoto and Tatara. Izumo has never had to choose between the two of them to begin with.

 

“Because you’re not getting what you want?” Izumo teases.

 

“We aren’t?” Mikoto pouts this time and Izumo reaches over to ruffle his hair.

 

“You aren’t,” Izumo affirms because his heart is still unstable. “Not yet anyway.”

 

“Then it’s nothing definite,” Mikoto grins and he’s back to normal now. “We don’t have to sulk yet.”

 

“You’re so positive,” Izumo laughs, following as Mikoto walks again.

 

Mikoto just smiles softly and even if it’s just a side view, Izumo can tell that it’s Mikoto’s greatest fondness for Tatara, “I learn from the best.”

 

Izumo shakes his head, but can’t contain his smile, “Should we get ingredients for dinner on the way?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Mikoto agrees. “Tatara will be hungry when we find him.”

 

(Tatara most definitely is, but at least he’s not angry anymore. Once they get home, Tatara and Mikoto stick close to Izumo, doing their best to help out. In between it all, they manage to persuade Izumo to stay the night.)

 

 

 

 

 

Izumo knew that things were going to be difficult eventually, but he didn’t expect the triple threat to come all at once during the calm. For the New Year, Izumo is cleaning the bar and throwing red beans around to ward away evil spirits, but it seems like his efforts this year are all in vain. Just as he is throwing the red beans down at the entrance, the shadow of three come into view. Before Izumo can even back away, the door opens and the chimes on his door ring alongside Neko-chan’s necklace.

 

“Izu—!!”

 

Instead of Neko-chan, it’s Maria that pushes through to tackle Izumo to the ground, “Izumo!”

 

Groaning in his throat, Izumo wishes that he’d be knocked out, but Maria pulls away and shakes him to his senses. Feeling an oncoming migraine, Izumo puts a hand on her shoulder and begs her to stop. Before he even gets up, Seri-chan steps in the bar, with her arms crossed and expression stern. This must be payback for the last job that Izumo had taken on. It was going to come but Izumo didn’t expect Seri-chan to do it now.

 

“Kusanagi-san!” Tatara finally comes bursting down the stairs. “I heard a crash—!”

 

It’s not a very pleasant sight to be showing off. Maria in her black mini skirt and low white button up dress shirt is just getting off him. Neko-chan is decked out in _pink_ , Izumo realises but it changes nothing about the fact that she is dancing happily around him. Why are they both wearing ridiculously short skirts today? Seri-chan is out of uniform today too, but has found herself a seat at the bar, while ordering her usual mix of four parts gin, one part vermouth and five scopes of red bean.

 

“’m fine,” Izumo waves hand and pushes himself up, “Could ya finish throwing the red beans upstairs for me?”

 

Tatara nods and closes the door lightly. Sighing, Izumo brushes the dusts off his pants and then goes behind the bar to mix Seri-chan’s drink. Maria and Neko-chan both follow, sitting on the chairs by Seri-chan’s side. Izumo pretends that he doesn’t notice their smirks and mixes their usual drinks. Once he’s done, Izumo crosses his arms and leans back against his bar to show some power—they’re in his territory, he can’t let them lead the pace.

 

“Pancakes!” Neko-chan exclaims, “You promised me some for next time! Which is this time!”

 

“Yes, yes,” Izumo nods because if he doesn’t get a move on, she won’t give up. “I’m on it.”

 

Slipping away into the kitchen, Izumo pulls out all the ingredients for pancakes. Izumo mixes the batter quickly and cooks it at top speed so that he can get back out there. He doesn’t trust his work partners to behave around the two people that Izumo is still trying to work things out with. Fortunately when Izumo brings out the plated pancakes, only the three beauties are in the room. He puts the plate down before Neko-chan who smiles brightly at him before she gobbles it all down.

 

“What are yer all ‘ere for?” Izumo hisses.

 

He’s afraid that Mikoto and Tatara will hear things that they don’t need to hear. Izumo doesn’t fear much but these three women are the _key_ witnesses of his life so far. They can turn everything upside down even if what they’re saying is a lie.

 

“We just came by to say hi,” Seri-chan grins, “It’s a new year after all.”

 

“You should let us see who’s hiding upstairs,” Maria comments, smirking. “I heard they were cute.”

 

“No,” Izumo grunts. “Leave as soon as yer done.”

 

Neko-chan is the clueless one of the three—it’s like she’s just here to have fun because Seri-chan had said that it will be fun. Maria smirks more and Izumo spots Seri-chan grinning into the rim of her cup. Izumo isn’t going to have a peaceful year at all. However, they _are_ in the bar as patrons and guests, so he keeps a pleasant smile on, answering questions that needs to be answered and shutting down questions that don’t.

 

“You’ve had yer fun,” Izumo clears his throat. “Can yer stop messin’ around the bar? I need to throw the red beans again.”

 

Izumo is insulting them. It can make the situation worst but Izumo doesn’t know how much longer he can deal with this. However, contrarily to his expectation, none of the three women say anything vindictive. Instead, they agree that they should leave because it’s getting late. Izumo feels relieved, but it is short lived.

 

Before they leave, both Maria and Neko-chan, lean over the counter and each leave a kiss on Izumo’s cheeks. Izumo is too stunned to react instantly and all he manages to do is yell at his door for Maria to get her ass back to Chitose and for Neko-chan to return home to Shiro and Kuroh. Seri-chan stays a while longer to deliver the final blow.

 

“You should come and visit Anna-chan,” Seri-chan states and there’s a lilt to her tone that makes things dangerous. “She’s missing you because you haven’t visited lately.”

 

It hasn’t even been a week since his last visit but Izumo _will_ definitely do that. Anna is his favourite but _now_ is not the time to discuss that. Izumo is bright red and hopes to calm down before Mikoto and Tatara come back down the stairs but there isn’t even a chance for that. Before Izumo even makes it back into the kitchen to splash his face with some cold water, the door that leads upstairs, squeaks open and Mikoto and Tatara come tumbling down but they don’t look very amused. Izumo stares at them but they’re piercing him with their sharp gazes. Izumo has a lot of explaining to do.

 

 

 

 

 

In just a few weeks, the bar will be ready for opening. The paint has dried but Izumo still needs to rearrange a few things here and there. He’s got workers in for the really heavy stuff and they’re all done but there are a few smaller things. This time he enlists all of his friends’ help for bargains and deals, but none of his friends have tastes normal enough to pick out any paintings that Izumo wants to put up. In the end, he goes without, but Tatara and Mikoto are insistent on putting everything else into place with him.

 

It’s the last thing that they need to do and luckily for Izumo, it’s the easiest. With all the décors that Tatara had chosen, all they need to do is find the perfect home for it. It’s easy to leave it to them as Izumo makes all the important calls to order all his stock. Mikoto helps out minimally, always seemingly tired these days. On top of the extra work that Mikoto has picked up, young high schoolers are still chasing him around town and when he enters the bar, it’s his time to rest.

 

“I’ll go shoppin’,” Izumo tells Tatara as soon as he puts down the phone. “Can ya look after the bar for me?”

 

“I’ll do it,” Tatara offers brightly. “I’m going to put what I’ve learnt from you into practice.”

 

Tatara provides a convincing argument. Izumo had been teaching both Tatara and Mikoto a lot about shopping for groceries, but now that he thinks about it, they haven’t ever done it by themselves before. Being less busy and more attached, Izumo had chosen to do a lot more for them. They totally have him wrapped around their fingers. (Izumo hears the phrased ‘whipped’ every time he walks into the SCEPTER4 building and it was particularly jarring to hear it come out of Munakata’s mouth.)

 

“I’ll write ya a list,” Izumo laughs, “Wait a bit.”

 

Izumo shuffles to the back of the counter and picks up a pen and paper. He scribbles across it a list of the things that he will need. To make the task a little more difficult, Izumo leaves out the brand names that he usually buys. Tatara will probably remember them, but this is a part of the test. He folds it once and then hands it over to Tatara.

 

“You and King take a break!”

 

Izumo frowns and tugs him back by his wrist. He hesitates a little but eventually places a soft peck on the bridge of Tatara’s nose. “Don’t cause any trouble. I’m serious.”

 

Tatara scrunches his nose with laughter, “Okay but don’t you do anything to leave me out.”

 

“‘Sif,” Izumo scoffs—he wouldn’t dare it.

 

With Tatara gone on errands, Izumo gets to work around the bar a lot quicker. He doesn’t have to worry about Tatara or the bar getting damaged. It makes everything efficient and Izumo finishes in no time. Seeing that they have nothing to do, Mikoto suggests that they head to the apartment, because it’s a little bit more spacey. Before Izumo even manages to reply, Mikoto turns with a grin to say that Tatara has already been notified.

 

Izumo doesn’t have a big problem with it. He has stayed over before, but it feels like that’s all Izumo is doing lately—taking without giving back. Still, Mikoto gives him no room to dwell on it. Quick to act, Mikoto grabs Izumo’s hand and drags him out of the bar. The walk back to the apartment is quick and they get in before Tatara returns. There’s nothing to do here either, but Mikoto seems to prefer it. Mikoto isn’t the type to watch movies, so that’s out of the question. Izumo doesn’t care either way. In the end, Mikoto asks to borrow Izumo’s lap. Izumo lends it without any protests and ends up falling asleep himself.

 

When Izumo wakes, Mikoto is still asleep on his lap. That’s normal but there’s an odd weight on his shoulder. When he turns, he finds Tatara clinging onto his arm tightly, cheek rested against his bony shoulder. Izumo feels bad because his shoulder is particularly sharp but he can’t even shift because there are two of them and he’s bound to wake one of them if he tries. Sighing, Izumo gives up on making dinner and drops his head back and wills his body to another short nap.

 

When Izumo stirs awake again, he realises that Tatara and Mikoto are so close they’re directly in his line of sight. Izumo jerks back a little, surprised that they are both up before him. Instead of apologising, for scaring him, Mikoto and Tatara smile, both leaning in to leave Izumo with soft kisses. Izumo’s heart flutters in his chest and wonders _how_ it is possible to be this happy, when he was so worried about it not too long ago. The only answer that comes to mind is the thought that this may be right after all.

 

“What?” Izumo mumbles, still a bit drowsy.

 

“Nothing,” Mikoto grins and Tatara shuffles a little. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Think I’ve got a crick in my neck,” Izumo replies, twisting his neck around a little, “You?”

 

“We’re okay!” Tatara beams and pecks Izumo’s nose again—he scrunches it. “Why do you do that?”

 

“It’s somethin’ my mother used to do,” Izumo explains. “Are we makin’ dinner now?”

 

Both Mikoto and Tatara turn towards the kitchen and then back at each other. They hold a silent conversation and then tell Izumo that they want to be like this for a while longer. Izumo doesn’t mind either way but he might have to get up and move about soon. All of his joints feel stiff. However, as Izumo sits there, he dwells on the things that they have said and the things that they haven’t. Izumo had asked for time and he has been given more than he thinks is fair to them.

 

However, Mikoto and Tatara have not brought issue between the three of them up again. It’s okay like that too, but Izumo is becoming a little restless. He’s afraid to bring the topic up on his own because _what if he’s made them wait too long? What if they no longer want him?_ It’s a scary thought that’s beginning to give him nightmares when he sleeps alone, without their warmth. Izumo thinks it’s scary because they’ve never slept together, except for the occasional naps on the couch. It doesn’t even count but Izumo’s heart refuses to calm down.

 

“Hey,” Izumo swallows hard as they look up at him expectantly— _don’t fuck up now, don’t fuck up_. There’s no denying his physical attraction to them and there’s no way to pin down that feeling that warms his chest when he looks at them. He still doubts, but if there’s a way to test it out, he’ll take it. “I think we can give this thing a go.”

 

Mikoto who is resting on Izumo’s lap as usual, opens up his eyes and they kind of sparkle with delight. Tatara jerks right off of Izumo’s shoulder and tilts his head so that he’s directly in Izumo’s line of sight. Tatara is smiling just as brightly as Mikoto, if not more. Tatara’s face can do that without any repercussions and if Izumo had known that this was the reaction, he might have said so sooner.

 

“What’s this,” Izumo laughs, “You’re both so easy.”

 

Easy to please, easy to have. Izumo didn’t think it was possible but Tatara and Mikoto are here to prove him wrong. It wasn’t even much that Izumo had given. All he said was that he was willing to try for another step with them and they’re above the moon. Izumo likes the look and maybe, Izumo can try to keep them looking that way for a long time coming.

 

“Kusanagi-san!” Tatara gasps as Mikoto grunts, nudging Izumo’s stomach lightly. “You’ve just been difficult.”

 

Izumo laughs, bowing his head a little to shower Mikoto with a smile and Tatara, a little nudge with his cheek. “Please take care of me.”

 

At his sincere words, Mikoto seems content to smile again. Tatara leans in to give Izumo a rough hug, shaking him a little and cackling lightly. Nothing changes and nothing has to, but this time, Izumo is at peace with where they are. Next to them, Izumo feels right at home.

 

“It’ll all work out,” Tatara says, smiling against Izumo’s hair—sounding content because he finally gets to be this close without any other worries. “Don’t worry Kusanagi-san.”

 

Mikoto snorts and Izumo takes it as something normal. It’s like Mikoto is saying that Izumo can trust that. Izumo is as insecure as people come, especially when he’s the third person. They don’t have any problems yet but there’s no guarantee that they won’t. Izumo is completely ready for the shit storm to hit. There are differences between them that Izumo is sure hasn’t surfaced yet. They can’t possibly like everything about him and Izumo would say the same for them too.

 

His line of work being one of the problems, Izumo can think of. Tatara and Mikoto don’t say much but he gets their look of disapproval. They seem to approve of Seri-chan but no matter what it is that Izumo says about Maria and Neko-chan, they won’t accept it. Anna is a completely different story because Seri-chan keeps adding fuel to the fire. As for Izumo, he just wants Mikoto and Tatara to be safe. They are always playing with dangerous things—and maybe that had been a part of their charm but now that they have him, they should be playing it safe.

 

Tatara gives him a kiss full on the mouth and beams brightly. Mikoto kisses his cheek and Izumo is almost at a loss at how natural they’re making this seem. Izumo is also smiling like a fool because it actually feels completely right. There’s nothing that feels out of place. It doesn’t matter who it is that is meant to be Izumo’s soul mate. That’s not a choice. This one—the decision that Izumo has just made to be with the both of them is a choice—it’s Izumo’s freewill and it’s the most satisfying thing yet.

 

“Kusanagi-san,” Tatara smiles at Izumo gently, “We’re here, okay?”

 

Izumo smiles against Tatara’s lips. Of course it’d be Tatara that soothes him. “I know.”

 

Mikoto squeezes his hand and Izumo opens his eyes to look. Mikoto is surprisingly calm at a time like this. Izumo finds himself smiling back as he reaches over to card his hand through Mikoto’s beautiful and silky soft locks of red hair. It’s the colour of passion—and maybe that’s a large part of what Izumo feels. Heck, his bar is filled with different shades of reds, brown and _maroon_. All of them are Mikoto’s choices and maybe, red is a good choice for them.

 

“Ah!” Tatara suggests brightly. “Let’s take a commemorative photo!”

 

Izumo doesn’t see anything wrong with that. Photography is been a hobby that Tatara has picked up lately and Izumo enjoys the photos that he has been getting in return. The photographs are pinned around Izumo’s bar and Tatara and Mikoto’s place as well. It’s nice to look at them when he goes around. Izumo is always happy to add another photo to the wall if it will let him keep the happy memories alive.

 

Smiling, Izumo nods, “Okay.”

 

Once they have his consent, Mikoto grabs onto one hand and holds onto it, while Tatara grabs the other. With his free hand, Tatara pulls the phone out of his pocket and pulls up the camera application. Izumo squeezes their hands in return affectionately, but when he looks up at the camera to smile, his expression becomes twisted with confusion. Izumo stares for a long while before he turns right and left.

 

“You…” Izumo yells. “You drew on my face?!”

 

“King,” Tatara exclaims, tightening his grip on Izumo’s hand. “Hold him still!”

 

Mikoto does just that—pressing in closer and squeezing Izumo’s hand tighter than before. In the middle of Izumo’s protest to get away, the camera _clicks_ and Tatara is admiring his work with awe. He lets go of Izumo’s hand and leans over to show Izumo and Mikoto the final piece. Izumo wants to cry. His face is really weird in it but Mikoto just laughs. Izumo doesn’t know what’s so nice about having a photo of his mouth open in protest when there are thick lines of sharpie covering his brows and spirals drawn on his cheeks.

 

“Send it to me,” Mikoto says.

 

“Of course!” Tatara grins. “I’ll set it as my background too.”

 

Izumo drops his head in shame, going silent. It takes a while but they do eventually stop what they are doing to pay attention to him. Tatara nudges him lightly and Mikoto does the same. Izumo whines in his throat until Tatara decides to spoil him with a hug. Taking the chance, Izumo swipes the phone out of Tatara’s hand and attempts to make an escape from the couch, but there’s also Mikoto in the picture. Grinning sharply, Mikoto pulls Izumo back by the waist and tickles him until the phone is back in Tatara’s possession.

 

“You’re gangin’ up on me?” Izumo pouts—he has to try something different here. Old tactics won’t work.

 

“This is _important_ ,” Tatara exclaims and takes another photo of Izumo. “We need to keep this Kusanagi-san.”

 

“And threaten me if I decide to break up with you both?” Izumo mutters.

 

“Yes!” Tatara shouts excitedly and Mikoto follows, only with less cheer. “That’s right.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Izumo chuckles, though they are being quite intimidating. “Please delete it.”

 

“Nope,” Tatara hums, running away to the kitchen. “Let’s make dinner!”

 

Izumo sighs but follows. He’ll have to get it next time.

 

(He doesn’t. Mikoto remains the strongest bodyguard.)

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a slow process but eventually they do get there. Izumo’s denial had been an inhibiting factor but once he got over that, his feelings became much easier to see. It becomes clear that Izumo is head over heels in love with both of these dorks. It is hard to imagine a life without them, especially since they have been so intent on staying. Now, Izumo doesn’t think that he can send them away and if they do try to leave, Izumo will be doing his best to keep them around.

 

February comes around and Izumo wakes in his bed and it’s actually nice that he’s not alone. Stuck to him are two others, one who insists on staying and the other who followed orders until he made his own decision. But it is morning now and Izumo has no time to be lazing around with them. Izumo needs to get up and have the bar open by noon. So he pulls himself out of bed and slips into warmer sweatpants. Izumo thinks that it’ll do for the kitchen prep, but when he stretches, the ache on his back and shoulder reminds him that it may be inappropriate. Reaching back, he feels for all the red bruises, bites, scratches and wine purple bruises. Despite his cheeks heating, Izumo scrambles quickly for a shirt and slips it on, not caring whose it is. He doesn’t make any noise but Mikoto stirs awake, never have been a deep sleeper.

 

“If you don’t cuddle with him today he’ll throw a tantrum,” Mikoto says.

 

Izumo looks back and fights back a chuckle. Mikoto is still half-asleep, hair flying in multiple directions. He is marred red, claiming marks left by Tatara and Izumo himself. The image is both hot and cute, because Tatara is clinging onto Mikoto and he looks a bit disgruntled, but behind that, there’s a hint of a smile. Mikoto is like a pillow to Tatara and Tatara is probably the only person who can make Mikoto one. It’s a sight that Izumo is too used to. They’re so comfortable and they fit just right. The image of his bedroom is now filled with warmth rather than loneliness.

 

“Just because it’s Valentines…” Izumo says absently and stops to himself because he remembers getting smacked for that once… or thrice. “Well, are we doing something today then?”

 

Mikoto shakes his head and Izumo stops to listen. “It’s his birthday today.”

 

Mikoto points to Tatara next to him and Izumo takes a while to register it. Izumo raises a brow and Mikoto just smiles. Izumo hadn’t heard anything about this until now. Izumo doesn’t have a present prepared and there’s nothing in the fridge for him to cook either. It means that he’ll need to go for a quick run to the store. Izumo can’t just stay in when it’s such an important day. Mikoto is tempting him with a pout. Izumo wants to curl back up in bed because Mikoto is giving him that cute sleepy look but _no_ , because they need to celebrate the gift that is Tatara.

 

“Come back to bed,” Mikoto mumbles. “It’s cold.”

 

Izumo would scoff because Tatara is there, but this is Mikoto’s way of including Izumo. It’s not like they are still super awkward with each other or anything—anything but that, judging from last night’s activities—but Mikoto and Tatara are always out to show Izumo how important he is to them. Izumo appreciates the sentiment and is starting to get used to receiving the affection that they have for him. However, Izumo still hasn’t quite adjusted. He still enjoys looking at the both of them from the sidelines more.

 

Izumo sighs, “Okay, but water. Did ya want some?”

 

Mikoto nods slowly but his eyes are trained on Izumo to make sure that he keeps his promise. Izumo shakes his head and steps back to leave Mikoto a kiss of his promise. Then he quietly slips down to the kitchen to grab the water. He fills up three cups and carries it upstairs with quiet but quick steps. He doesn’t need Mikoto coming to look for him and as a result, stir Tatara awake. The only time there is peace and quiet in the bar is when Tatara is asleep.

 

As he pushes the door open, Mikoto is staring at it, as if he is ready to burn holes into if Izumo doesn’t return. It causes Izumo to chuckle as he slips inside and closes the door. He sets the other cup aside and brings Mikoto one. Mikoto sculls it to sooth his dry throat and places it down on the nightstand. He catches Izumo’s hand just in time before he makes his escape and pulls him forward, gently.

 

“It’ll all work out,” Mikoto repeats, like he catches Izumo’s anxiety.

 

Izumo looks at him and wills the smile on his lips to stop stretching. But it’s too late, Mikoto’s lips tug slightly in response and Izumo feels his heart swell in his chest. Izumo pecks Mikoto’s lips lightly and slips back into bed. Izumo stares up at the ceiling without an answer. It’s reassurance that Izumo doesn’t need to rush. They’re still giving him time. And Izumo is fine like this, squished in the warmth that is both of them. Mikoto props an arm over his waist and Tatara snuggles closer, eloping Izumo in a heat that warms his heart.

 

“We’re really not doin’ anythin’ for his birthday?” Izumo questions a little nervously. “Is that ‘kay?”

 

There’s shift and rustling of bed sheets that causes Izumo’s cheeks to burn. That cheeky little one had been awake. Izumo turns, about to give Tatara a little glare but Tatara (cutely, damn it) pokes his head out from underneath the blanket and Izumo is done for. Any annoyance that he had felt melts away so quickly, it’s like it wasn’t ever there to begin with. Tatara smiles with his eyes crinkled and Izumo bites down on his lip to avoid groaning. Izumo is way too weak against this, like a snowflake against warmth and flame.

 

“I wanna cuddle,” Tatara mumbles into the covers. “Cuddle me, Kusanagi-san.”

 

“Okay,” Izumo replies and his voice is surprisingly fond.

 

They shuffle around so that Tatara gets to lie in the middle. It’s his big day so Izumo will give him all the love and so will Mikoto. Soon after they become comfortable, Mikoto and Tatara nod off, legs tangled and fingers locked together. Despite it being such a big day, the day that Tatara was given to them, Mikoto and Tatara are fast to fall asleep. They are surprisingly simple like that. Izumo feels blessed that they are here. Izumo lies there and watches the rise and fall of their chest. It lulls him back to the land of dreams and he smiles fondly. He feels safe here, in their arms and in this place. This is home and they’ve called it HOMRA but it looks like they’ll need to postpone the grand opening.

 

_Fin._


	2. Omake #1

When Izumo gets home that night, the first thing he notices is a hideous colour on the walls of his bar. He doesn’t even know what it is but hell, it clashes with everything, Izumo’s eyes hurt just by looking at the walls. His eyes haven’t quiet adjusted to the world of colour and the knowledge still hasn’t made a home for itself yet but Izumo _knows_. Tatara has played him.

 

Dropping the bags down by his side, Izumo rummages through it for the books of colours that he had bought to educate himself. Flipping through the pages Izumo finds the nearest match and holds the book up to view against the wall to match it. The colours on his walls are not the same shade as the colours in the book but it is close enough. Izumo is seething with rage because he can deal with most things, but the bar is off limits.

 

Izumo regrets listening to Tatara’s advice immediately. The hideous shade of orange is not at all nice on the eyes. It’s sharp and it doesn’t mix with the deep royal blue either. Tatara had definitely been playing with Izumo, probably thinking that he won’t be caught so soon. Izumo didn’t think that he would be catching Tatara either, but now that Izumo has, a revenge plan is in order.

 

Instead of saying anything out loud, Izumo keeps his silence and pretends (for more reasons than one). As he plans his revenge, Izumo does spend a significant amount of time reflecting on where he went wrong and how he could have prevented it earlier. Izumo remembers the contracting painter’s expression and wonders why he didn’t pick it up earlier. It would have saved him a lot of time and money, damn it.

 

So the next time he sees Tatara, Izumo puts Tatara in a tight headlock without giving any reasons why. He still doesn’t want them to know, not that it’s any of their business to know what Izumo sees. Izumo kind of wants to make them work for it with him, repaint the bar and everything but that will just give it away. Instead, Izumo decides that this time he will do the plotting to make sure that Tatara receives a shock that he deserves.

 

Mikoto sits nearby with a small smile twisted into the corner of his lips. Izumo shoots Mikoto a look, silencing him. To make up for Tatara’s mischief, Mikoto comes along with Izumo for the next shopping trip and helps pick out the new colours. Izumo actually approves of Mikoto’s choices but its only right because Mikoto should be making up for Tatara’s little prank. During the second paint job, Izumo does not let anyone but the contractors into the bar.

 

Once everything has aired out after the second paint job, Izumo is happy to move back in. Tatara and Mikoto are happy to have their usual hangout place back too. It feels like a grand opening and Izumo sends Mikoto a secret smirk. This is payback for Tatara’s cheeky ploy. Izumo had been in for a shock after he’d stepped in for the first paint job and Mikoto had almost burst out laughing. It was quite the sight but together, they agreed that Tatara deserved a shock of his own.

 

“What happened to the colour…?” Tatara frowns like a kicked puppy. “Kusanagi-san!”

 

Right now, the colours aren’t that hideous orange and royal blue. Izumo had felt that Tatara had done both colours injustice but the problem is now fixed. Izumo can only be glad that the problem was addressed before the opening of the bar. Right now, the bar is perfect. It’s a mix of dark maroons and browns to mellow out the feeling of the bar. And even though Izumo did not keep the colours that Tatara had picked personally, he kept all the décor ideas because the jukebox is a good one. Tatara should be satisfied that Izumo dismiss Tatara’s décor suggestions out of spite.

 

Izumo twists his lips and watches as Tatara’s eyes widen and mouth drop in shock, “Seri-chan didn’t like your colour choices.”

 

Tatara looks very offended. Izumo relishes in delight.

 

_Fin._


	3. Omake #2

Taking them to see Anna is a little nerve wrecking. Unlike Mikoto and Tatara’s meeting with Izumo’s friends, Anna is a special case. Izumo doesn’t actually tell them that they will be meeting Anna beforehand because it’s likely that they will disagree. Seri-chan has continually added fuel to the flame and Izumo feels a little bad about lying but Anna really wants to see them so he just says that it’s important to him that they come along.

 

When they’re standing at the location, Izumo waits quietly for their reaction. Squished between the two of them, Izumo looks up at the sign that says Ashinaka Orphanage and sighs. They are pressed impossibly close to him. Izumo would say it’s because they’re bewildered, but there must be a limit to this amount of squishing. Izumo doesn’t blame them for their reaction it feels like his shoulders are starting to lose feeling.

 

“Why are we…” Mikoto starts and of course, Tatara finishes, “Do you have a child, Kusanagi-san?”

 

They mean no harm. Izumo can hear it in their tone but it’s no surprise that they would ask. Maybe he should have given them a small briefing before they got here. Now that he thinks about it, Mikoto and children might not be the best combination.

 

“No,” Izumo clears his throat and directs them through, “This is a special visit.”

 

“To who…?”

 

“Anna-chan,” Izumo turns around to smile at them.

 

Izumo has been waiting for this moment and he takes his time to relish in it. It’s been fun, watching them banter when Anna is involved and now, it’s even more satisfying to watch them fall apart. Mikoto and Tatara exchange a quick glance before they turn to Izumo with disbelief. The realisation hits them and their expressions are priceless. They both blink and Izumo watches with amusement as all their jealously sinks in and they flail with embarrassment.

 

“Anna-chan,” Tatara mutters, absolutely mortified, “The suffix was accurate.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Izumo nods, gesturing towards the door. “Are we good to go?”

 

Izumo has to make sure that they will be alright. It’s okay to back out now. All Izumo needs to do after that is apologise to Anna. However, neither of them rejects the proposition. Tatara nods—eagerly even—and Izumo almost laughs at how worried he had been. Mikoto is a bit slower, but Izumo supposes that children aren’t exactly the kind of people Mikoto is used to dealing with. Even high schoolers are a pain to Mikoto so Izumo can understand his hesitation.

 

“Uh,” Mikoto staggers, but at least he’s nodding. “Sure...”

 

Laughing, Izumo leads them through the orphanage. The staff members that are present greet Izumo warmly and a nod of understanding allows Izumo to take a seat until they get Anna for him. Izumo has actually told Anna in advance, so the ones in for a surprise are his two boyfriends—it’s still odd to even think of them as such, but the thought makes Izumo _smile_ so whatever. Izumo will get used to it in time. Anna is surprisingly happy to see Izumo’s smile, so much so that she’s been insisting to meet Mikoto and Tatara, albeit using the excuse of _red_.

 

Sitting beside him, Mikoto fiddles with his hands. It looks like he’s nervous and Izumo places his hand on top of Mikoto’s to stop Mikoto from shaking. Izumo gives Mikoto’s hands a squeeze and then a smile, because Tatara is busy admiring the children’s artwork displayed around the orphanage. Mikoto takes in the comfort as he turns his hand around to lock his fingers between Izumo’s.

 

“It’ll be ‘kay,” Izumo assures. “She’s been—”

 

“She’s in the room waiting,” a staff member interrupts to inform Izumo that everything is ready.

 

“Thanks,” Izumo replies, taking his hand out of Mikoto’s as he stands.

 

Mikoto gets up slowly and takes a detour to pull Tatara back to his side. Tatara grins lopsidedly as he walks beside Mikoto, making light conversation along the way. Izumo leads without listening. To be honest, he’s kind of nervous about the whole thing. This has been the most insistent Anna has been about anything. Mikoto and Tatara are Izumo’s boyfriends now, so he feels a little less bad about using them to draw her out, but he’s still a little uncertain about the outcome—for all four of them.

 

When they arrive, Izumo stops a considerable distance away from the door to calm himself. Smiling wryly, Izumo gives them some more information about Anna just to make sure that it’s a safe environment for all of them. Once he gets their nods of understanding, Izumo knocks lightly on the door and waits for Anna to give him the okay. Whether it is Anna that is waiting or whether it is Izumo that’s waiting, everything happens as usual, slow and tentative. Izumo is used to that, but the tension seems to have Mikoto on edge. Tatara on the other hand, is free as if he’s in his natural habitat. As soon as Tatara spots Anna seated on the high chair, he steps forward to greet her.

 

“Hello!” Tatara beams, waving happily. “You must be Anna-chan.”

 

Anna blinks, slow and steady. “Tatara…?”

 

“That’s right!” Tatara grins happily, as he kneels to meet her eye level. “Has Kusanagi-san mentioned me?”

 

Anna nods quietly and Tatara steals a moment to turn around. He catches Izumo’s eyes and then smirks triumphantly. Izumo has not told them that he had confided in Anna regarding them and now, it feels like they’ve got a hold of his weaknesses. Izumo groans in the background but it doesn’t stop Tatara from getting along with Anna like they’ve known each other for all their life.

 

“I’ve heard a few things about you too, Anna-chan,” Tatara shifts easily to pat Anna’s head and Izumo gasp, surprised that Anna actually let him. “But that can wait. You wanted to meet King, right?”

 

“Mikoto?” Anna tilts her head and Tatara nods, pointing her to where Mikoto is standing. Anna’s eyes widen significantly and Izumo knows she can see Mikoto clearly—Mikoto is decked out in red—all different shades or else he’d be hard to look at.

 

She gets up and walks right over to where Mikoto is. Mikoto stares down at her until Tatara laughs to dispel the tension. Following Tatara’s instructions, Mikoto kneels so that he doesn’t appear as intimidating. Anna steps a little closer and puts her hands onto Mikoto’s face and then stares at him, eyes wide and curious. Mikoto grunts, staggering backwards but only to invite Anna to step closer. Eventually he gives up and decides to go back to being intimidating by staring right back at her without any intentions of stepping down. Izumo cannot believe he’s watching this—Mikoto can be quiet childish too.

 

“I can see you,” Anna says and her eyes just glow. Izumo has never seen her like this before and it’s still a mesmerising view. “Izumo was right. You _are_ red.”

 

_Something_ seems to click between the two of them and Mikoto relaxes significantly. Izumo watches with great tension, nails digging deeply into skin as he clenches his fists together. Mikoto may feel relaxed, but it’s hard to tell when the guard will be up again. The same goes for Anna.

 

“Izumo’s mentioned us?” Mikoto asks and all the tension is gone.

 

Mikoto surprises Izumo, but Anna does too, responding positively with a tiny smile. That seems to be the perfect ice-breaker, leaving Izumo flaming red, Mikoto pleased and Anna, well, Anna. She may seem indifferent, but Mikoto is no longer on guard and Izumo can see her inching closer and closer to study Mikoto—the person who is now most fascinating in her world. Izumo watches in amusement. Despite everything that acts as a barrier, they are getting a longer much better than Izumo had anticipated. Mikoto makes everything so easy, even though he doesn’t know it, even though he’s being really awkward right now. It’s not surprising that he doesn’t know what to do in front of a child, but Izumo can see Mikoto’s efforts as he tries his best not to lash out at the unknown. And that’s exactly what Anna is.

 

Neither Izumo nor Tatara can hold back their laughter, watching as Mikoto flails about before Anna. All she does is take a liking to him, fascination with his being and it has him fumbling about. Izumo has never seen Anna so happy, it makes his heart feel light, like the world is a good place and like everything _will_ work out, just as Tatara has said. Laughing quietly, Izumo rests his head against Tatara’s shoulder and smiles into the soft skin at his neck.

 

“Ain’t that cute?”

 

“Frustratingly,” Tatara agrees with a smile and turns to press a kiss to Izumo’s hair. “Looks like we’ll have to make room for one more.”

 

Izumo just smiles into Tatara’s skin. No matter what he may say now, Izumo knows that he will be unable to express to Tatara how grateful he is for Tatara’s acceptance. It only leaves Mikoto to convince, but Izumo thinks that Anna’s already doing a fine job at it.

 

_Fin._


	4. Omake #3

Instead of eating a home cooked meal, they’ve having lunch in a café two street down from Kusanagi-san’s bar. Mikoto isn’t saying much but the little frown on his face shows his distaste. Tatara doesn’t mind the change every now and then, but it’d be a lie if he said he wasn’t missing all the affection that goes into Kusanagi-san’s meals. But then again, there’s a positive in this. Watching Mikoto grumble is a sight. Tatara sees it more often than others, but this is just a treat. This is a specific pout for Kusanagi-san’s missing presence.

 

Kusanagi-san has been gone for more than two weeks and Tatara is just a little restless. It might be hard to tell on Mikoto’s face but he’s feeling the same way. Kusanagi-san had informed them, but it still feels like they’ve been abandoned. Kusanagi-san had said that he was going to be away for a job in another country but didn’t specify which one, as if he was thinking that they’d follow him to the ends of the Earth. Tatara might have—only to explore would be his excuse—but Mikoto wouldn’t have gone. Mikoto is more grounded than that.

 

“Here, King,” Tatara grins as he pushes over the plate with half of his toasted sandwich on it. “Have mine too.”

 

Mikoto looks to the plate and then back up at Tatara and shrugs, pulling the plate a little closer. Tatara doesn’t have much of an appetite today so he won’t be finishing it but the food must not go to waste. Tatara can see that Mikoto’s brain is ticking slowly, as if he is remembering Kusanagi-san’s frown. Finally, he picks up the toasted sandwich and Tatara turns away, now content to know that the food really won’t go to waste. Tatara takes his time to gaze around the café after that. Everything is fine, or as fine as it can be. It’s sad that they’re missing the daily dosages of Kusanagi-san but there’s only two more weeks before they can see him.

 

All Tatara has to do is find enjoyment in his hobby of observing people for a little longer. However, there’s nothing remotely interesting in this café. People filter in and out, but they aren’t doing anything memorable. Tatara sighs more than usual and ends up getting a few pointed looks from Mikoto, who’s missing Kusanagi-san equally. They’re both a bit on edge so it doesn’t help when Tatara spots Awashima-san entering the café. Instinctively, he pulls up the previously discarded menu and hides behind it. Mikoto raises a brow, sending a clear message of _what?_ in Tatara’s direction.

 

“Nine o’clock,” Tatara whispers. “My nine o’clock.”

 

Mikoto nods and tilts his body slightly so that he can see as Awashima-san walks up to the counter to place her order. Mikoto starts subtle, but he doesn’t end that way. Generally, Mikoto is a pretty intense person to outsiders and Awashima-san isn’t an exception. The slight glance turns into a long stare, because Awashima-san is both a stranger and someone that is special to Kusanagi-san. Tatara can’t stop Mikoto, not even when Awashima-san turns around and begins walking directly towards them.

 

“Ah, Awashima-san,” Tatara smiles, hoping to save the situation. “Good afternoon.”

 

Awashima-san heaves a sigh. “My two months of free alcohol are over so I guess I’ll tell you the truth.”

 

They stare in confusion and Awashima-san doesn’t seem to appreciate the response because she frowns at them. Tatara kicks Mikoto beneath the table, hoping to be subtle, but he misses and kicks the metal stand instead, causing it to squeak. It’s an annoying sound because Tatara hadn’t intended for that to happen. Still, he looks up at Awashima-san and smiles, hoping that she hasn’t caught on and if she has, that she’ll let it go. She _doesn’t_. As expected of the _heartless woman_ as Kusanagi-san affectionately calls her. Tatara hates himself right now for remembering—

 

“We’re _not_ dating.” Awashima-san states with a sharp gaze. “So I’d appreciate it if you’d stop glaring at me.”

 

“Oh,” Tatara continues pulling his smile tighter because she’s _scary_. “I’m sorry about— _eh_?”

 

Awashima-san crosses her arms, unimpressed with his answer. Mikoto is staring blankly at her and she pins both of them with a pointed glare. Awashima-san is definitely expecting more of them but Mikoto doesn’t have anything to say and Tatara is too stunned to give her a comprehensive answer. Kusanagi-san had lied to them! That’s unforgiveable—at least until they receive a proper explanation.

 

“Well?” Awashima-san prompts.

 

“O-of course!” Tatara stutters. He is slightly taken aback by Awashima-san’s forwardness and the meaning behind her words. Is he even hearing her right? “I’m sorry… uh, for all your trouble.”

 

Tatara adds his signature smile on top and almost falters when Awashima-san rolls her eyes, unaffected by his charm. Instead of swooning, Awashimsa-san nods sternly, satisfied that Tatara has finally apologised.

 

“Good,” Awashima-san states blandly before turning her heel to go and pick up her order.

 

Tatara stares at her back and Mikoto does too, as if everything that she has just said doesn’t really matter. On her way out, Awashima-san catches them staring again and she pins them with a sharp look, forcing them to shrink away. Tensing up, Tatara swiftly averts his eyes and focuses on Mikoto instead. It isn’t until Awashima-san is completely out of sight that Tatara allows himself to heave a sigh of relief.

 

“What was that…?” Tatara mumbles. “Did you hear her, King?”

 

Mikoto shrugs noncommittally. “She doesn’t sound like she likes Izumo very much.”

 

“No,” Tatara confirms and the excitement in his voice is just too obvious. “She doesn’t.”

 

“Stop smiling,” Mikoto nudges Tatara, but Mikoto himself _is_ smiling. “You’re being creepy.”

 

“King,” Tatara replies, grin wider than ever. “No need to be the pot.”

 

_Fin._


	5. Omake #4

“We should do this properly,” Tatara exclaims excitedly, but all Izumo can do is wonder cautiously if Tatara is being devious again. “C’mon! Kusanagi-san, I’ve found a wonderful collection that will help us.”

 

To prove his point, Tatara pulls out the stack of books about colours that Izumo had bought and Izumo can only stare in horror. How on Earth did Tatara manage to find all of those books? For a brief moment, Izumo is glad that he had gotten rid of all the evidence of the receipts which have timestamps but it changes nothing. Izumo should have trashed the books itself. It’s embarrassing as hell but at least Tatara smiles without saying anything. Feeling like he’s being threatened with a secret, Izumo is obedient as he sits down at the kitchen table, waiting for Mikoto to join them. Izumo has learnt the books but not quite Tatara, so he will have to wait and see if Tatara’s up to no good.

 

Unlike Izumo who is more willing, Tatara has to go back into the bar to drag Mikoto into the kitchen. Still yawning from his sleep, Mikoto allows Tatara to push him into the seat next to Izumo. They exchange a glance and although Mikoto is still half asleep, he registers Izumo’s pleading look and gives Izumo a little pat on the back before borrowing Izumo’s shoulder to rest his head. Izumo could lean right back and pretend to sleep but Tatara is not letting that happen.

 

“King!” Tatara exclaims, stacking papers on top of books. “This is important!”

 

Mikoto’s head jumps to a start and he groans a little when he meets Tatara’s glare, but the fact that it’s Tatara is enough to do the trick. In response, Mikoto nods and keeps his eyes open. This means that Izumo won’t have a partner in crime and the only thing he can do now is pay attention. Izumo listens to Tatara’s lecture with polite interest. Tatara isn’t playing around today, but other than Tatara’s soft and gentle voice, the content isn’t really interesting because Mikoto has nodded off again.

 

“Kusanagi-san,” Tatara frowns, waving one of the more jaded books around. “Are you falling asleep on me?”

 

“Nah,” Izumo flashes a smile, hoping that it’s charming enough to knock Tatara off his game. “You were at green, what’s next?”

 

“And green is the colour for…?” Tatara crosses his arms, waiting.

 

Izumo looks about the kitchen to buy himself some time. Tatara is probably just trying to catch Izumo off guard, but there’s something about his expression that has Izumo on guard.

 

“…jealousy?” Izumo answers slowly, cautiously.

 

Tatara flashes an approving, but slightly devilish grin, “Right.”

 

Izumo’s spine shivers but he keeps the smile present on his face. Beneath the table, Izumo is quick to squeeze Mikoto’s hand which rests within his, to try and wake him. Mikoto stirs sluggishly, eyes opening too slowly to respond to Izumo’s SOS call. However, before Izumo can even try to convey his message, Tatara has caught on.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tatara asks with a faux smile.

 

Izumo swallows nervously, “Nothin’…”

 

Tatara frowns as he eyes them both. “This won’t do.”

 

Mikoto and Izumo exchange another quick glance and Mikoto grasps Izumo’s hand this time to try and reassure him, but it doesn’t go unnoticed. Heaving a sigh, Tatara uncrosses his arms and holds out both of his hands silently. Izumo stares just as Mikoto does. Eventually, Tatara huffs disapprovingly because they still haven’t caught onto what it is that he’s trying to say.

 

“You have to hold my hand too,” Tatara tells them, shaking his hands in their faces.

 

Mikoto is the first to respond, pulling his lips into a grin as he takes Tatara’s hand into his own. Izumo stares just for a fraction longer before he chuckles and curls his fingers around Tatara’s hand.

 

With that, Tatara finally smiles as he gives their hands a firm squeeze, “That’s better.”

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for like two years - I really want to share it so I'm posting up before Valentines, which would have been perfect for this fic. Some omakes may be on the way.


End file.
